Who Needs A Son?
by Deathstroke Terminator
Summary: Nate has lived in Amity her whole life, growing up in an orpahnage. Vlad just became mayor & a new ghost shows up named Scorcher whom he dislikes. What happens when he & Danny learn it's Nate who became the third halfa? Will Vlad pounce on this oportuniy?
1. Perfectly Imperfect

**Summary: Nate Valentine was not just some normal girl, losing her parents as a baby didn't help. This 14 year old was always different in her own special ways but when something literally changes her will it be for better . . . or for worse? **

**Yes so . . . I'm probably not doing any romance but I guess we'll see. If there is it probably won't be with Danny cause of the whole DannyxSam fanbase. By the way this is going to get more exciting and evil and uh . . . actiony next chapter. So read on! And Review of course so I know my story isn't compleatly horrible.**

Chapter 1:

Perfectly Imperfect

I popped open my eyes tiredly and let out a tremendous yawn. Stretching my arms I threw back the covers to my small gray bed, er bunk. Looking at the clock by my bed I saw that the time was roughly 6:00 am whcih ment school would be starting in two hours. Swinging my feet over the side of my bunk I was careful not to jostle the bed and disturb my roommate Kira who was currently on the top bunk.

Unlike Kira I was old enough to attend middle school. Currently I was fourteen, having celebrated my birthday not too long ago, while Kira was only eight. I silently made my way over to my dresser and pulled out my clothes and picked up the items I would need to get ready for the day, such as makeup, hairbrush, ect. I quietly slunk my way out of our room and down the hallway passing the other sleeping children's doors. Standing outside of one of the many bathrooms in the orphanage I carefully turned the door knob. I smiled in success when I entered convinced no one heard me enter.

Yes, I was in fact an orphan along with the many other children here at the Amity Park Orphanage. Although there is a difference between me and the children here. You see no one wanted to adopt me. I'm always to quite in interviews or at least that's what Marry, our caretaker here at the orpanage, says. But I can't help it, that's just me. I mean if someone attempts to make conversation with me then sure I can get into it but otherwise I prefer to just be left alone. The only people that see the loud and witty side of me is some of the kids in the orphanage and Marry. Don't get me wrong I had friends, just not good friends.

The other unfortunate reason why people aren't so egger to adopt me is my age. I mean think about it would you rather adopt a kid like Kira who would live with you for ten years or a teen like me who would only live with you for four years before you have to put them through collage? Yeah exactly.

So the longer I stay here the older I get (obviously) and the less likely it is that I'll be adopted. Stangly enough I don't _really_ care although I imagine it would be kind of nice to have a family. I actually have the perfect family planned out. I would have a classy dad who had a well paying job and always put his family first. My mom would be beautiful and always know what to say. Sibling wise I would have an older brother who would look out for me and teach me how to defend myself along with our younger brother who would be my best friend. To finish off this perfect picture we would have an adorable and rather affectionate cat that would prefere me out of my entire family. Not very realistic but hey, a girl can dream.

Turning around I locked the door and began to strip out of my pajamas. Quickly I pulled up my black jeans that had several holes in them from over use and my light gray, long sleeve shirt that hung off of my left shoulder. Feeling nice and toasty now that most of my outfit was on I slowed down my pace a bit. Looking around I spotted a pair of socks and my knee high black boots. Happily, now humming a song, I put on my boots and socks. Done with the whole dressing thing I walked over to the sink where I picked up my pink hairbrush. I slowly and carefully worked the knots out of my long blond hair that fell past my shoulders to my waist. After several minutes of the irritating job I set the hairbrush down on the sink counter. Looking around my eyes landed on my toothbrush which I immediately picked up.

"Now . . .where's the damn toothpaste", I mumbled. My face brighten when I found it. Cheekily I removed the cap and squeezed the paste onto my toothbrush. I lifted it to my mouth and started brushing only to gag at the utterly disgusting minty taste. Sucking it up I unhappily continued to brush my teeth. When I was finished I was overjoyed to spit it out and get the taste out of my mouth. Shuttering uncontrollably from the after taste I accidently nocked the cap off of the counter and under the sink. Sighing I rolled my eyes and wiped my mouth with my sleeve. I bent down to pick it up only to hear a harsh banging noise at the door. Flinching I hit my head on the top of the sink.

"Ag", I groaned at the intense pain in the back of my head where a bump was sure to be growing soon.

"Come on Nate I gotta go pee", squealed Nick, no doubt doing the potty dance on the other side of the door. I scowled in annoyance at the door rubbing the back of my head gingerly. Turning my attention back to the top of the sink I put the cap back on.

"I'll be out in a moment Nick, I just need to put my makeup on". The younger boy groaned in agony at the delay.

"Why do you have to be such a girl", he questioned trying to get me to cave and leave no doubt.

"I don't know maybe because I am one", I replied sarcastically and picked up my eye makeup. "Besides it's not like I put a lot on, only mascara".

"Eh, yah just hurry k", he pleaded his voice raising a whole octave.

"K". Quickly I twisted the bush out of the makeup and raised it to my left eye. I liked mascara because it made my emerald green eyes pop, or at least that's what people told me . . . I applied the makeup to my left eye in a matter of thirty seconds or so and the same with the other. Hurriedly picking up all of my stuff I made my way to the door. As soon as I unlocked it the door flung open and I found myself being pushed onto my butt by the small child. I scowled at the now closed door and gently pushed myself to my feet.

Still a bit irritated I went back to my room. I walked through the open door to find Kira still sleeping in. Turning my head over to the clock I noticed that it was now 6:25. Well I guess I could let her sleep in for a little while longer. Shrugging my shoulders I set my stuff back down on my dresser. Turning on my heels I walked over to the foot of my bed where I slung my backpack over my shoulder. Taking one last look back at the sleep girl I smiled wistfully at her. The girl was lucky she was young, sweet, and a little cutie, she would get adopted in no time at all. Looking down a bit jealous I started to make my leave. She was lucky in another way to I suppose. Although she has the pain of no longer being able to see her family's smiling faces she had seen them, known them, but not me. No, my parents had died when I was just a small baby and having no relatives I was sent here. In other words I never even knew what my parents looked like. The only thing I knew about them was that there last name was Valentine.

Frowning I walked into the kitchen where I took out a granola bar. Moodily I shoved it into my mouth and chewed it in one bite. Grrrr, stress eating. Perfect. Whatever I needed to eat something for breakfast anyway. Looking at the clock over the oven I saw to my disdain that it was only 6:30. So that means . . . about an hour before I have to leave to walk to school. Huh, well I might as well watch the news . . . usually something cool's on there about ghosts. Ah yes, ghosts. You see I lived in Amity Park ghost capital of the world so there's always something on the news regarding them. I personally was very fascinated by ghosts so I knew quite a good amount about them. Yep that's the real me 'Nate the ghost geek', although I never really let it show. I never talked about ghosts except when it was required or expected so no one really expected a thing.

Picking up the remote off of the table I ran over to the t.v where I jumped down onto the couch with such a force that several pillows flew up into the air before landing back on the couch at awkward angles.

"_Yesterday the Ghost Boy, Danny Phantom, saved a bus full of children from perishing in a watery grave when the bus flew off the road and into the water below. This 'heroic' act is one of many and very much contradictory acts to his various criminal acts. Over the years Phantom has performed numerous crimes such as kidnaping the mayor, steel various things, and even breaking and entering. On the flip side Phantom has also saved us from ghost attacks and even everyday accidents as previously described. In fact it has even been confirmed that Phantom has saved the world on a few occasions. So again the question at hand is, 'Is, Danny Phantom evil or just a misunderstood hero'", _asked a female reporter.

"Misunderstood hero", I answered the t.v. I mean sure the kid made some mistakes but that's what being human is right? Well, I mean he is dead but he _was _human and that's close enough for me.

_"We'll be accepting callers to voice their opinions, so this is your chance citizens. Pick up your phone and call". _

My face lit up at the chance to say what was on my mind on the whole issue. I even had a few . . . theories about why Phantom did some of the things he did. I reached for my phone and called, hearing the familiar dial tone. It rung for a few seconds before a voice informed me I was on hold. I smiled and started jumping up and down in my seat in giddy anticipation.

"_Alright caller you're on"._

"_Cool",_ said an unfamiliar male voice. _"Well, I think it's quite obvious that Phantom is just an evil ghost, I mean no one kidnaps the mayor or steals from banks and jewelry stores if there heroes"._

"_Thanks for your opinion. Next caller you're on"._

My breath caught in my throat, she was talking to me. Taking in a deep breath I started my long planned out speech for such an occasion. "First I'd like to point out I'm not a fan girl and I know a lot about ghosts so I have a more educated perspective than most. Although I think some ghosts are defiantly evil, not all are. Remember ghosts were once humans who simply died. As for Danny Phantom he's defiantly a hero and if you notice, every time Phantom did something wrong his eyes were the wrong color. I think that either he was overshadowed by another ghost at the time or it simply wasn't him. And as for the mayor incident, I don't know if anyone else noticed but the mayor had a new eye color at the time. And *cough* he kind of floated a bit off the ground so I'm pretty sure he was overshadowed at the time and Phantom was simply trying to save the mayor from a ghost".

There was a pause and looking at the screen I saw the woman had her mouth slack and her eyes were completely wide.

"_Uh, maybe . . . well uh that's all the calls we will be taking today. Now on to other news Vlad Masters is currently front runner for mayor . . ."_. I turned the t.v off and stopped for a moment to lift a brow at her reaction. Why would she act like that? Hmm, maybe she thought I made a good point . . .

Looking at the time I realized that it was now 7:32. Sighing I sat up off of the couch. My eyes went wide when I realized a group of little kids were standing behind me with wide smiles and sparkling eyes.

"You sure showed that guy", exclaimed Nick happily, his long blond hair bouncing around his face with his movements.

"Yah", agreed the others.

"Since when have you know so much about ghosts", questioned Kira with a lifted light brown brow.

I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my neck. "Uh, awhile".

"Cool", she said smiling and nodding in approval. I smiled back losing my unease. These kids wouldn't make fun of me over something like that, they were too sweet for that sort of thing. That was one of the many reasons why I preferred hanging around them and not kids my own age.

"Sorry guys I got to go to school now". A chorus of aw's escaped the children's lips and I chuckled lightly. Walking past them I rustled a few heads of hair before opening the door. Walking outside I inhaled a deep breath of cool morning air into my lungs. I sighed sensually at the pleasant sensation before starting on my way to Casper High for another boring school day. I walked silently and checked the wrist watch, that I had gotten for my last birthday, every so often to make sure I was on schedule. Suddenly a sinister laugh could be heard from above. I looked up slightly intrigued as I continued to walk.

It seemed that the ghost, Skulker I think it was, and Danny Phantom were fighting. Listening closely I could hear the exchange of whit they were having.

"Give it up whelp you will be a pelt on my wall weather you like it or not", threatened Skulker.

Shit, that's creepy as hell. Most people would say 'ew' but that was just plain scary. "Not going to happen Skulker, and ew", commented Phantom. I couldn't help but smirk at that. It seemed Phantom was not worried by this ghost and so I wouldn't be either . . . well as long as he didn't come after me. Skulker lifted up his arm and an evil grin spread across his face.

"Let's see what you have to say after you get hit with my new toy". Before Phantom could come up with a witty comeback Skulker shot what looked like a beam of green ectoelectricity at him, if that's a thing. Phantom simply fazed through it but, to my horror, I noticed that it was now coming directly at me. I made a move to run away but didn't have enough time. The blast hit me in the chest and sent me flying into an alley. I screamed in pain as the electricity coursed through my very molecules. I felt as though my whole body was being ripped to shreds and suddenly being forced back together in the strangest possible way. Smoke rose off of my body as the pain started to subdue a bit. Shakily I got to my feet in time to see Phantom catch Skulker in his . . . thermos?

"Ug, well at least he caught the ghost", I mumbled. I turned my head back towards the direction of Casper High. I groaned as the bell could be heard ringing in the distance. "But now I'm late for school". Pushing aside my pain I took off in a sprint to the building. I burst through the doors a few minutes later a bit winded. Eyes shifting around I nonchalantly started to stroll down the hallway to Mr. Lancer's classroom. I opened the door and caught the man in mid-sentence, only peeking my head through. Mr. Lancer had an irritated expression on his face that was screaming 'really, well you're in a world of trouble'. Turning bright red I walked completely into the class room and was met by the frown of Mr. Lancer and the murmurs of the studnets. Mr. Lancer quickly came over to me and softly placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Mrs. Valentine, what happened to you? Are you alright", he asked worriedly eyeing the burned and bleeding area on my chest. I looked down blushing even more for a moment seeing what he meant. Damn no wonder that hurt.

"Uh, yah. I just kind of got shot at by Skulker on my way to school when he missed Danny Phantom . . .", I replied sheepishly.

There were gasps in the room and the teens chatter turned more excited. "When did this happen", he questioned carefully.

"Uh, a few minutes ago I guess". His eyes widened a bit.

"Great baby beluga! You got an injury like that a few minutes ago and are still able to walk"!

"Uh, yah"? He looked back at the class for a moment looking through the crowd before his eyes landed on someone.

"Mr. Fenton take Nate to the nurses office", demanded Mr. Lancer.

I turned my attention to Danny to see a look of regret on his face. He looked really concerned unlike most of the other kids. He nodded and sent his two friends Tucker and Sam knowing looks.

"Come on lets go", he said sorrowfully taking my hand. I nodded with a raised brow but followed none the less. I could notice his unease and decided to quell his worry.

"Hey, Danny don't worry about it I'm fine it was nothing really". He brought his big blue orbs to stare directly into mine.

"No, it wasn't", he mumbled. He looked back down at his feet for a moment. Why did he seem so guilty? It's not like there was anything he could have done, he wasn't there after all. "He should have done more".

I scrunched up my eye brows in confusion. "Who"?

"Phantom, he should have done something. He should have known you were there and gotten you to safety. But he didn't and you probably think he's evil now".

"Ha, you're kidding right? Why would I hate him for making one mistake? As I said this morning to that news lady Phantoms not evil, just misunderstood". Danny's eyes shot up and his mouth hung open in surprise.

"That was you", he questioned happy to find the person who had basically figured out the reasons for his past wrong doings from the Freak Show incident down to the Mayor thing with Walker.

"Uh, yah", I said nervously rubbing the back of my neck. "Er, don't tell anyone but I'm secretly really obsessed with ghosts . . . and I don't think _all _ghosts are evil just some".

Danny's smile widened. "Finally someone else gets it", he exclaimed happily before realizing what he said and adding a quick, "I mean cause Phantom's clearly not evil and all".

I laughed at Danny's words. "Right", I said agreeing. We stopped in front of the nurses office and looked at each other for a moment.

"Well, you should probably get back to class . . .". His expression fell a bit at having to return to Mr. Lancer's but he ended up nodding.

"Hey, I'll see you later right", he questioned hopefully wanting to keep an eye on me.

I smiled at the question. "Of course". With that said I turned around and entered the nurses office and closed the door. The nurse turned around holding some files. When she looked up at me she gasped and dropped the files to the floor.

"What happened sweaty", she asked swooning over me. I paled a bit but responded, although it was somewhat weak. "I got shot at by a ghost but I think I'm ok, just a little banged up is all".

She lifted her eyes in skepticism. "Well, I want you to go into the bathroom and put this bandage on your chest and change into this jersey", said the nurse holding up a large band aid looking thing that was about the size of a sandwich and a Casper High jersey.

I nodded in understanding and walked into the bathroom with the items. I flipped on the light and the sound of a fan blowing started up as well. I looked at my reflection and frowned my shirt was ruined from the blood and the fact that it was in taters where I was shot. Carefully I removed my shirt and winced a bit at the pain in my chest. When my shirt was completely off I picked up some paper towels which I wetted. I lightly dabbed at my chest and found that it didn't hurt. Confused I continued to scrub the blood off. My eyes widened when I noticed that the cut was now closed and no longer bleeding. It seemed as if it had already been healing for some time now. When the shock died down I placed the bandage over my chest where I had been hit and made sure it wouldn't fall off. Looking at the floor I found the jersey which I put on a bit grumpily. That was my favorite shirt and now I was stuck wearing some stupid school jersey. Sighing again I picked my shirt off of the floor and through it into the trashcan. I opened the door and was greeted by the nurse.

"Good, I see you didn't have much trouble changing", she commented.

"Nope", I replied casually.

"Alright well sit down so I can take you're temperature", she said holding one of the thermistors that only school nurses and doctors had.

"Sure", I said jumping down onto the bed in the corner of the room.

"Open", she said referring to my mouth. I happily obliged and let her put the plastic stick into my mouth. We sat there in an uncomfortable silence for a minute before there was a beep. She scrunched her brows in confusion as she looked at the results.

"Huh, the thing must be broken . . . no one can have that body temperature and be alive", she trailed off.

"Okkkkkkkkk, well can I go now", I asked hopefully.

She shook her head no. "I want you to stay here for a while before I send you to class. I groaned but agreed.

"You know most kids would be happy to be missing class", she commented rather amusingly.

"Yah well most kids don't care if they have more homework to deal with later".

"True". After that I we didn't talk anymore. The nurse went back to what she was doing before and ended up typing on her computer for some time. I on the other hand, completely bored, laid on the bed facing the wall. Not really having anything to do I thought about a bunch of random stuff like 'I wonder how much homework I'll have', 'when's my next test', or 'why was Danny acting so weird'. After a while my brain started to hurt from the absolute boredom of it so I decided I'd close my eyes. I snuggled into the pillow my head was resting on and the next thing I knew I heard a loud ring. I groggily opened my eyes and turned over to see the nurse smiling down at me.

"Hey, sweaty I just wanted to let you know that it's the end of the school day and you can go home now", she said sweetly. My eyes widened in surprise. I must have fallen asleep. Smooth. Ah, that means I missed the entire school day! Dang it.

Moodily I got up to my feet and stretched. "Thanks", I offered not wanting to seem rude. The nurse smile and walked out of the room. "Ok then . . .". Looking around for my backpack I found it on the floor next to the bed and picked it up. Passively I picked it up and headed out of the door happy to be out of the darn office after spending the whole school day there. Outside the door I was greeted by a mob of kids included the popular students. I sweet dropped and grimaced a bit at the sight.

"Is it true you were ghost by a ghost", asked Dash excitedly.

"Ooh, ooh and Danny Phantom my future husband", added Paulina with hearts in her eyes.

"Did Danny Phantom talk to you? Wait no did he kiss you", asked one of the band geeks.

I blinked a few times in surprise and held up my hands. "Uh, yes, yes, and ew, no".

Satisfied the group backed down and left me alone. Shaking it off a left for home. I walked silently the entire way home thinking about what happened with earlier. I scowled involuntarily. Next time I saw Skulker I was going to do whatever I possibly do to get back at him be it through a rock at him or insult him in some strange way. Either way I'm good just as long as I get some level of revenge.

I stopped in front of the orphanage and gulped. Hopefully no one would know and I could just go into my room quietly. . . Just then the door burst open and a bunch of the kids came swarming out crying. I took an instinctual step backwards and fell on my butt. While I was down the kids came over to me and hugged any part of my body they could get there tiny arms around.

"Ah", I shrieked at the sudden attack. The clinging children looked up for a moment and seeing that I was ok took on a happier expression.

"Did you really see Danny Phantom", questioned John, a young seven year old with shaved black hair.

". . . Yah".

"Cool", he exclaimed now bouncing up and down. I rolled my eyes.

"Is there anything you kids _don't _think is cool", I questioned chuckling.

They looked at me seriously and in union stated, "Vegetables". I laughed harder at their disgusted faces. I lifted a brow when I noticed the absence of a certain brunette.

"Where's Kira"?

"At a friend's house, she's staying the night", answered Nick nonchalantly.

"Good for her", I said happy for my little roommate. Slowly the kids all went inside over the initial excitement and sorrow that they had displayed moments ago. Having nothing better to do I followed feeling a bit chilly standing outside even though it was rather warm out . . .

**Dun Dun Dun! So dramatic! Well you're all probably don't know were some of this is going while other parts are quite obvious. **

**So . . . I like me a good villain! So remember that . . . I usually like to bring in certain villains though and some will probably be reoccurring. So yah. Beware! Remember to review!**

**XD**


	2. Change Is Good Right?

**Summary: Nate Valentine was not just some normal girl, losing her parents as a baby didn't help. This 14 year old was always different in her own special ways but when something literally changes her will it be for better . . . or for worse? **

**Yep so, so far not too much is happening although that'll change in this chapter. So yep! **

**He he so Vlad changes with black rings and Danny with white. I like black it's sicker. So is it just me or is it enjoying when oc's call themselves *insert name* Phantom and then have the same appearance as Danny. I mean come on it's not like every ghost looks alike, I mean do Danny and Vlad look alike? No. And don't go all: 'well Danny and Dani do' well no shit Sherlock they're kinda clones though so what do you fuddging expect?**

**Previously: Nate went to bed and remember Kira is at another kids house for a sleepover so Nate has the room to herself.**

Chapter 2

Change Is Good Right?

I bolted up in my bed panting heavily in a cold sweet. My eyes shifted around my room and to my surprise even though it was completely pitch black I could see relatively well. Suddenly a flash of pain hit my temples and I brought my hand up to it to ease the pain. I jumped in surprise when I felt a gloved hand touch my forehead. Confusion evident on my face I looked down and gasped. My hands were fitted in short red gloves that exposed my fingers and were literally _glowing_. Panicking I jumped back only instead of hitting the headboard I fell _through _it onto the cold floor. I landed with an 'oomph', the air knocked from my lungs. I stared wide eyed at the headboard that I had just seemingly phased though. But . . . how in the world could I possibly phase though something? Looking back and forth nervously I made sure that no one could see me even though no one was in the room with me. Looking at the walls a rather large mirror caught my eye. Shakily I got to my feet and I stumbled over to the mirror. I gasped again and stared wide eyed at my reflection in a mix of awe and disbelief.

Instead of wearing my pajamas I had on a completely different and somewhat badass outfit. I had fingerless red gloves on both hands and black combat boots. My pants were a shiny silver and had several holes in them reviling my pure white skin. My shirt was long and skinny, completely pitch black. One of the sleeves hung somewhat down over my shoulder while the other arm was simply sleeveless. Covering my bear arms and other exposed parts of my chest was dark gray bandages that stopped at my chin.

The change in my actual appearance was quite strange yet awesome. My normally emerald green eyes were now a deep crimson red. My hair, oddly enough, was now flowing white flames, that was just as long as my normal hair, flickering around my body. My eyebrows were now a light gray along with my upper lip and cheeks (so permanent make up I guess). Under my eyes were black marks that looked basically like a bunch of upside down triangles pained on my face. Another way to describe it could be that it looked like a massive amount of mascara dripped down under my eyes and then dried. Finally sticking from my mouth were two purely white fangs. If I had to give a simple explanation of what I looked like I'd say I looked like a blood thirsty vampire, and not a friendly one either. I blinked a few times in surprise. Huh, it's kinda weird that I'm not freaking out any more than I am. Wait. . . so I'm glowing er, I looked down at my palm again, red, and I can phase through stuff . . . am I a ghost? Wait whoa whoa whoa, I died? How the hell did I die?

"Oh, shit", I mumbled. I don't want to be dead! It's one thing to look weird and phase through stuff but it's another to actually be dead! My eyes widened when I remembered Skulker. The dam ghost had shot me with that ectoelectricity maybe . . . it killed me.

Slowly, I noticed that I was starting to get taller . . . wait, what? I looked down at the ground and let out a silent screech. I was freaking floating!

"Ahhh, I don't wana die! . . . Oh . . . wait". I chuckled nervously at the idiotic comment. I began flailing my arms in a desperate attempt to land on the floor. I moved a few centimeters closer but the only thing I really accomplished was turning myself upside down. Yes, I was now floating upside down!

Erg, I _really _don't want to be dead. I tried to wish this all away by focusing on being my normal human self again when suddenly two black rings formed around my waste, one traveling up and the other down. Before I knew what was happening I felt heavier and a bit warmer. I let out another screem, this time a loud one, as I fell onto my back. Shakily I got to my feet. Looking back up at the mirror, my eyes widened at the sight of my regular self-looking back at me. So I was dead . . . but alive? How could that be? Wait so I'm a ghost and a human.

"Cool"! A large smile spread across my face. I was officially a badass vampireish half ghost! What a wonderful way to wake up, kinda. I paused for a moment and brought a hand up to my chin. How did I change back again? Ok . . . I focused on being my warmer, not floating self . . . so if I wana change into the ghost wouldn't I have to do the opposite? I closed my eyes and focused on feeling weightless and finding my inner cold. When I opened my eyes I saw the remnants of the black rings traveling up and down my body. A cocky smirk found its way across my face. So . . . if I'm half alive then I'm still technically alive. Hmm, I wonder if I would be considered a meta human if I was in a comic book, you know cause I'm human with the powers of a ghost. So meta human right?

I shrugged my shoulders in indifference. "I suppose it doesn't really matter what I am".

I rubbed my hands together and a large smirk crossed my face. "He, he time to see what I can do"! With that in mind I slowly started to rise off the ground. I looked around the room for a moment in thought. How do I get out of my room, there's no windows in here? Hmm, if my memory serves me, which it does, ghosts can become intangible and phase through stuff. So . . . how the hell do I do that? I floated over to the wall by my bed and put my hand onto it. I concentrated for a moment on being able to move through the wall and the next thing I knew I was completely see through and my hand slipped through the wall. I smiled in victory.

"WOO WHO"! Confidently I poked my head out of the wall and saw the starry night sky. Happily I floated the rest of the way out and became tangible again.

"Again, COOL"! Now all I gotta do is learning how to fly . . . easier said than done.

I slowly began to fly upwards not entirely sure what I was doing. I marveled at the sensation of flying, even if I wasn't going very fast. After a few minutes of flying up I found myself surrounded by clouds, eerie shadows all around due to the shinning moonlight. I flew up to a cloud curiosity getting the better of me. Smart enough not to fly through it, I stuck my hand into the cloud and instantly regretted it. My gloved hand was now completely wet with freezing cold water. I shivered slightly before involuntarily turning intangible again. To my surprise the water left my glove leaving it the way it was before I stuck my hand into the cloud. I'll remember that for the future as well. He, he, he this is sooooooooo cool! My smile growing, I started to fly a bit faster.

I looked down below me to see the Amity in a peaceful quite. Most of the lights were off except for the occasional house and street light. I turned over on my back and began to slowly glide, staring up at the stars as I flew. I've never felt so wonderful before. The sensation of flying is extremely unique and I don't think I'll ever truly get used to it. A large smile spread across my face. It seems with death comes new opportunities. Quite ironic if you ask me. I turned back over in the sky so my feet were facing down again. I jumped a few feet in the air when I noticed my legs were no longer legs, but one long, silver tail. I blinked a few times as if that would change it back to normal.

"I wonder if I should be freaked out or if this is actually cool . . .". I shrugged not really knowing. As long as I can change back I don't care. Let's see . . . come back legs. . . I started chuckling out loud when my tail left and was replaced by my legs. So I guess this whole ghost half takes concentration. That's cool I've got plenty of it after all.

I shivered for a moment suddenly very cold when a tingle ran down my spine. I gasped when I saw below me none other than Danny Phantom. I smiled, happy to see the teen hero. I slowly descended towards the direction he was flying to. I watched curiously as he flew at an incredibly fast speed. Wow, Phantom can fly really fast . . . does that mean I can fly that fast? Not wanting to lose sight of the hero I began to fly faster than I had before. I marveled as I sped along, the ground below moving in one big blur.

I paused in midflight when Phantom suddenly came to a stop and flew down to the side of a building. My curiosity yet again getting the better of me I flew down closer to the streets and hovered by a streetlamp. I watched as Phantom's face grew a mischievous smile. The next thing I knew Phantom held onto the side of the building and turned intangible like I had. To my surprise, however, the entire wall of the building followed Phantom's example and also became intangible.

I raised a brow when I saw Vlad Masters, the current frontrunner in the mayoral election, standing unaware of the now see through wall in nothing but a towel and shower cap. My memory turned back in time to when Phantom 'kidnapped' the mayor. I thought that the mayor was simple overshadowed and Phantom was trying to help him . . . but was it possible Phantom simply disliked the mayors of Amity? Well, of course Vlad wasn't mayor yet, but he was front runner and most likely going to win. No, I shook my head dismissing the thought. Phantom is a hero and I suppose since he is a teen this could technically be something of a prank in his eyes, after all a teen is a teen, dead or alive.

I was brought out of my musings by the sound of helicopter blades and an intense bright light. I turned my head to the side to see a helicopter flying closer to Vlad's apartment. I frowned at the fact that the news cameras were getting footage of Vald in his towel. No one deserved that. I flew a bit closer to draw the cameras attention away when Vlad's towel suddenly flew off.

I shrieked and covered my eyes, flinching back a few feet in the air. I parted my hands a tiny bit to see the camera's pointed directly at Vlad and Phantom laughing hysterically. I noted that Vlad looked at Phantom with a harsh glare and reddened cheeks. My face slushed when I saw his gaze turn to me. I awkwardly shifted my eyes away from the stunned man. Feeling a mixture of embarecment and sympathy I flew up to the chopper. Focusing on becoming intangible I stuck my hand inside and snatched the camera out of a man's hands.

"Hey, what's the big idea-" the man's eyes widened when he saw my appearance-"GHOST! Let's get out of here", yelled the man. Before I had time to respond the helicopter was already flying away. I frowned after it a bit irritated by their reactions. Looking down at the camera I broke it in my fists, which somewhat surprised me to be honest. I guess I'm stronger in ghost form . . .

I looked back up to see that Phantom was no longer holding the wall and making it intangible. Instead he was glaring at me with a cold stare. Vlad on the other hand was now wearing a towel a bright red color still eyeing me, although now suspiciously.

I was about to turn around to leave when a ball of ectoplasm collided with my back between my shoulder blades. I yelled out in surprise and pain, falling a few feet in the air.

"What's the big idea scaring the nice people in the chopper and breaking there camera ghost", questioned the teen angrily.

I returned Phantoms scowl a bit angrier than him. "What are you yelling at me for? You're the one who's supposed to be the hero and you're going around embarrassing Mr. Masters", I shirked.

Phantom blinked for a moment in surprise. "Well, he, he started it", he stammered.

"Yah, and I'm sure that justifies publicly humiliating him". Phantom sent me a cold glare again regaining his composure.

"Well technically only us and the camera guys saw that since you broke the camera", he spit out.

"Oh, and that's a bad thing is it", I questioned raising a brow and crossing my arms across my chest.

Without making another come back Phantom lifted his hand ready to fire another beam of ectoplasm at me. My eyes widened in fear.

"Wow, just because I stopped you from having your fun doesn't mean you can just attack me", I shouted in fear, floating backwards a bit defensively.

"No, I can attack you because you're an evil ghost who needs to be sent back to the ghost zone", he shot back.

My eyes widened. Oh, shit I forgot I don't exactly look like the friendliest ghost around like phantom does. In fact I probably look like one of the more evil and intimidating ghosts, more so than Skulker even.

I gulped and turned around. I focused on disappearing from sight waning to hid from his penetrating gaze and to my complete surprise I heard him yell, "Hey, come back here, show yourself". A small smile formed on my face.

"Sorry, no can do Phantom I have things to do, palaces to be that don't involve the ghost zone, thank you very much", I laughed still invisible.

* * *

(Vlad's POV)

I clung to the towel around my waste and walked across my apartment. My eyes bulged when a bright light shone through it and fierce winds from a helicopter blew in through . . . the invisible wall? My eyes popped open when the fuzzy feeling of my expensive towel rapped around my waste left. I looked over, in pure horror, as I saw my towel l fly out through the invisible wall. I threw my hands down to hide my shame. Never in my life have I ever felt such embarrassment, not even when I had ecno-acne as a college student. I turned my scowl to where I could see young Daniel floating having a good laugh. Two can play at this game little badger, and I intend to win.

My face reddened as the torture went on. Everyone was going to see this! I would never live this down! I shifted my gaze from Daniel to the helicopter and onto a young female ghost. My face reddened a bit more. Perfect now not only would I be the laughing stock of the human world, but the ghost zone as well. Daniel would _pay_! I blinked in surprise when I saw the girl fly over to the helicopter and snatch the camera away. Perfect now she came take it to the ghost zone and show them the actual footage. I scowled at her though it soon turned to a suspicious and calculating stare. I faintly heard the camera man scream-

"Hey, what's the big idea- . . . GHOST! Let's get out of here"! Before I knew what happened the helicopter flew away at top speed. What really surprised me though was that the girl smashed the camera. Why would she do that?

I sighed in relief when I noticed that Daniel was no longer making the wall intangible. I ran back to my bathroom and grabbed a spare towel before running back and looking out the window. I watched with great interest as the two yelled at each other.

"What's the big idea scaring the nice people in the chopper and breaking there camera ghost", yelled Daniel.

"What are you yelling at me for? You're the one who's supposed to be the hero and you're going around embarrassing Mr. Masters", asked the girl. I raised an eyebrow why would a ghost care about something like that? Do I know this girl by any chance? I shook my head. I would remember meeting someone like her . . . but how did she know my name then?

Daniel blinked obviously just as confused as myself. "Well, he, he started it". I rolled my eyes. What a childish thing to say, not to mention it was incorrect. Daniel was indeed the one who started this whole mess when he had the GIW destroy my new mansion.

"Yah, and I'm sure that justifies publicly humiliating him", countered the girl.

"Well technically only us and the camera guys saw that since you broke the camera". I scowled at Daniel again. Is that supposed to justify his actions as well? This boy is just full of excuses isn't he?

"Oh, and that's a bad thing is it". I smirked at her comeback. This girl was outwitting Daniel, something that not many can do.

Obviously fed up with the exchange Daniel prepared to hit the girl. Her eyes widened in fear. How odd, she stands her own against him but when he threatens her she backs down?

"Wow, just because I stopped you from having your fun doesn't mean you can just attack me", shouted the girl in fear.

"No, I can attack you because you're an evil ghost who needs to be sent back to the ghost zone". I rolled my eyes again. Was that so? She actually doesn't seem all that evil to me, except for her vampire like appearance of course. . .

Suddenly the girl was gone, most likely invisible.

"Hey, come back here, show yourself"!

"Sorry, no can do Phantom I have things to do, palaces to be that don't involve the ghost zone, thank you very much", laughed the girl.

I turned away from the window and walked over to my bedroom. What a strange girl . . .

* * *

(Nate's POV)

I turned around and quickly fled the scene as did Phantom seeing as he couldn't see me anymore. I flew nonstop until I felt I was a safe distance away. My eyes shifted nervously back and forth trying to make sure that I was in fact alone since Phantom could have probably followed me somehow without me knowing it. After all I did know some things about ghosts but that doesn't mean that I'm an expert.

I chuckled at the thought. Well, not yet maybe. Now that I was a ghost I think it's safe to say that I'll probably be one of the most knowledgeable humans someday when it comes to ghosts. I stretched suddenly remembering what time it was and started to slowly make my way back to my house. I yawned when the orphanage was in my view. A bit quicker I flew down to the wall that would lead me to my room and phased through it. I floated over the floor for a moment before willing myself to be human again. I sighed in relief when the twin black rings traveled up and down my body changing me back to my human form again.

I smiled down at my familiar pink monkey pajamas happy to be back to normal for the time being. I sighed contently and shuffled my way over to my warm bed. I slide under the covers and closed my eyes. I laid awake in my bed for hours that night contemplating everything that had happened that day.

I was dead, yes, but I was also alive. A human yet a ghost. I frowned subconsciously. If I was a ghost what would happen if people found out? I mean the Guys in White are always trying to capture Danny Phantom and preform experiments on him. What if someone figured out I was a ghost, would the Guy's in White capture me? I paled a bit at the thought. Technically they could have an agent adopt me and then no one would notice if I simply . . . disappeared. After all it's not like I have a real family that would notice the sudden disappearance of their child and bring it to the polices attention.

Not only that but what if Kira or Nick found out? Would they still think of me as a friend or even a family member? I sniffled a bit at the thought tears threatening to pour. Would they really hate me if they learned that I was a ghost? They seemed to like Danny Phantom alright so maybe they would think it was cool . . . Maybe they would accept me after all they are just young children and aren't the most judgmental people in the world. I'd like to think that. Erg, who am I kidding of course they would still like me! We are family. Yes we are. They wouldn't shun me for something like that. They would never hate me only accept the fact that I was half dead. Although they probably are too young to understand that aspect so they'd probably just find it to be cool . . .

On a cheerier note I wonder what powers I have. I know each ghost has their own unique powers. I'm pretty sure every ghost can shoot ectoplasm from their hands and in some in their own unique color. For example I know that Danny Phantom's is green while the Wisconsin ghost's is pink. Of course all ghosts can turn intangible, invisible, fly, and overshadow people although that's all I know for sure. If I remember correctly I think that Phantom has in the past created walls with his ectoenergy as well but I'm not entirely sure if I can do that. I also know that some ghosts can change form and others can't really do anything but float and shoot ectoplasm . . . But it would seem that I have most of the powers of Phantom, so maybe I could learn a few things about myself from watching him.

Another thing to think about is weather Phantom truly is evil or not. I mean I _did _just defend him this morning . . . but why did he do that to Mr. Masters? This is very suspicious. I intend to find out although I'm not entirely sure if talking to him is the best way to figure it out considering that he thinks I'm evil and dislikes the fact that I stopped his prank. Hmm, perhaps that's all it was, a prank. I sighed into my pillow irritated by the fact that I was still awake thinking about this. I'll just have to give Phantom the benefit of the doubt. But that doesn't mean I won't be keeping an eye on him.

If he is a hero who stops ghosts from harming people though, maybe . . . I could to. I mean if he's capable of saving the day from ghosts shouldn't I be to? Well, it might be a good idea to get better control of my powers first and all . . . but once that's accomplished maybe I could help! Yah, that would be so freaking awesome! Well, if I'm going to be a hero I have to have a sweet name. Hmm, let's see I look like a scary, badass vampire . . . what would go with that? Well, I know one thing I won't be calling myself Nate Phantom that would be pretty obvious and plus Phantom would probably be pissed off at sharing his title with a 'bad ghost'. I bit my lip trying desperately to think of something unique that doesn't scream 'hey everyone I'm really Nate Valentine'. Suddenly a large crooked smile spread across my face. Ha, I had come up with the perfect name! It may sound a bit evil, but who cares? My new ghost name will be . . . Scorcher! Get it, cause my hair's on fire and everything. I like it, short and sweet and not one of those generic hero names like shadow, shade, or something along those lines. The best part is that no one would ever be able to associate the name Scorcher with Nate so no one should figure it out!

On another note I wonder if there are any other half human half ghosts out there. . . I mean it's not like it was necessarily that hard for me to become one. I mean it's possible, but how would I even be able to know? It's not like I would be able to tell by looking at some random ghost like Phantom or Skulker and then think about what humans they kinda sorta resemble. . .

. . . My eyes suddenly popped open and went wide. I shot up in bed, now sitting up, with a sharp gasp. Wait a minute! Danny . . . Danny Phantom. Phantom has long shaggy hair that covers his eyes and is always fighting ghosts at Casper High 'conveniently' in the area. Danny Phantom is Danny _Fenton_! I face palmed. How could I not see it before? How could no one else see it? Especially his parents! There ghost hunters for gosh sake! Danny looks exactly like his human form only his hair and eye color is different! Well, that and his outfit. I snorted.

"Really smart call yourself by your first name and then add a Phantom and expect no one to figure it out". I shook my head pleased with myself. That boy needs to learn a thing or two about subtlety that's for sure. I paused for a moment. Hey! So that means it's Danny's fault Skulker shot me! Hmm, should I thank him or smack him upside the head? I think I'll choose the latter. He, he, he look out Danny, I'm coming for yah! So I guess that explains why Danny is always missing so much school . . .

~Gasp~ My eyes went wide and a smile slowly spread its way across my face. If Danny was Danny Phantom then he must be a good ghost! I mean Danny is a sweet kid and would never do anything wrong . . . well except mess with Vlad apparently. I snorted again. If my memory serves me Danny's parents went to collage with Vlad so this wasn't just some random attack. Danny knows Vlad and apparently he doesn't like him. I wonder why? Dam and it's not like I can just walk up to him and be like 'hey Danny why don't you like Vlad'? He'd be like 'why are you asking me? What makes you think that'? Then I'd be in trouble and honestly I don't feel like telling Danny I'm a ghost.

But if I told Danny I was a ghost wouldn't he help me with my powers? Probably. He'd also realize that I wasn't evil then too and would have no choice but to not attack me. Erg, this is something that I can't just say out loud. What if someone hears me? Besides the less people that know the better. I _really _don't want the GIW to figure it out after all. I sighed again. Whatever, I can just think about this more in the morning . . . maybe it will make more sense then . . .

**:3 so that's the second chapter! Yay so she's a ghost and . . . wow she's getting used to her powers kind of fast huh? A bit faster than Danny in the sense that she learned how to go invisible and intangible although I think it wasn't **_**too**_** hard for him to learn to fly. Besides she still doesn't know how to fire ectoenergy or anything super advanced like make a shield and clone herself.**

**So she's just one smart cookie right? She knows a lot about ghosts so that should help her along the way. Of course she has Danny's example to follow while Danny had to figure out what to do blindly with no teacher except the demo Vlad gave Danny when they first met. **

**So this is taking place in eye for an eye so Vlad will be living in Amity XD! Sweet right? YUP!**


	3. Vlad's Turn!

**Summary: Nate Valentine was not just some normal girl, losing her parents as a baby didn't help. This 14 year old was always different in her own special ways but when something literally changes her will it be for better . . . or for worse? **

**So if that was Danny's revenge last chapter, then you know what that means! This chapter is Vlad's revenge! Mwa ha ha ha ha! :D prepare for some payback Danny! Or, will Nate intervine and make it better . . . or worse? Dun Dun Dun! You'll have to read to find out so . . . do it!**

**Yes I know the vultures made the wall invisible not Vlad, but it's more dramatic that way.**

Chapter 3

Vlad's Turn!

The bell to first period rung, signaling the start of the school day and I mentally groaned. I _really _hate school. It's the most boring thing EVER! Of course I'm one of those goody two shoes who takes it very seriously and gets straight A's but that doesn't mean it doesn't bore me to tears on a regular basis. Right now Mr. Lancer was giving us a boring lecture on the American Revolution and I wanted to rip my hair out, not to mention I was tired from last nights . . . adventure.

I groaned out loud, this time unable to catch myself, and let my head fall onto the table with a thud. I closed my eyes attempting to 'rest my eyes' when Mr. Lancer's booming voice snapped me out of it.

"Mrs. Valentine since you apparently don't feel the need to listen during class please do tell me three reasons why America went to war with England".

I opened my eyes back up to see the entire class looking at me. I chuckled nervously and slowly lifted my head off the desk. I looked at my Lancer and cleared my throat.

"Well one reason was that the American's didn't like that they were taxed without any representation in the government. Another reason was that Brittan kept the US on to short a leash. For example they wouldn't let us trade with other nations. The main reason, however, was that we were simply tired of being pushed around by Brittan and wanted to be able to create our own government and society. There are of course more reasons but those were some of the most important".

Mr. Lancer blinked a few times surprised that I even knew one reason. After recovering from the mild shock his face went back to having its normal look of indifference.

"Right, well next time do try to look interested". I smirked and settled with resting my chin in my hands, still not listening to him speak.

"Dude that was totally sweet", whispered Tucker in giddy excitement. I smiled over at him.

"Thanks, I'm just lucky I know my stuff", I whispered back.

"Hey, you should eat with us at lunch today", whispered Sam from behind him.

"Sure sounds like a plan".

"Here that Danny", questioned Tucker. Danny looked over at the two of us and nodded with a smile. I sighed again when we all went back to 'listening' to Mr. Lancer teach. _That's right just keep talking, I just hope you realize no one's listening_. . .

* * *

I sat down at the lunch table with Tucker, happy that half the day was finally over. I had a hamburger and chocolate milk, one of my favorite lunch options. Man, I _really _love chocolate milk. Not regular though . . . it grosses me out without the chocolate. Man I'm such a sugar fiend. I took a gigantic slurp and looked around for Danny and Sam. I smiled and waved when I saw Sam walking over with some kind of vegetarian food. *Note to self don't share food with Sam*

"Hey Sam", I called.

She smiled and gave me a wave. "Hey guys. Danny still stuffed away in the locker room as usual"?

"You know Mr. Modesty. After gym class when he cleans, he cleans alone", he said ready to take a bite of his sandwich. I shivered when I felt that same tingling sensation run down my spine as last night. I looked around but didn't see anything out of the ordinary so I simply ignored it.

I took another swig of my milk when Sam sat down. I was about to swallow when I saw the second most disturbing thing in my life so far, seeing Vlad naked was the first. I could see Danny taking a shower _through _the wall, just like with Vlad . . . but Danny wasn't the one making the wall intangible this time. Before I could stop myself I spit milk across the table, luckily missing Sam and Tucker. I looked around wide eyed luckily no one had spotted him yet. Suddenly I jumped up onto the table and everyone's eyes went on me.

"Hey everyone Danny Phantom's in front of the school giving out autographs", I yelled pointing at the wall opposite of Danny. A murmur went through the crowd and before I could even blink every student besides Sam and Tucker ran out of the gym at top speed. As soon as everyone was outside I started rubbing my eyes franticly trying to get the image out of my head.

"Ah, it freaking burns! Someone get me some holly water stat", I shrieked getting back onto the ground. Still rubbing my eyes I walked backwards into a stool and fell landing half under a table. Faintly I could hear the sound of chuckling and to be honest it kinda pissed me off and kinda scared me. The scary part being the voice wasn't Sam or Tuckers and they were the only other people in the room . . . I groaned and opened my eyes to see Sam and Tucker staring at me.

"He, he hi", I chuckled nervously.

"Uh, what was that for", questioned Tucker with a raised brow. I turned a bright shade of red and looked down at the two who were oblivious to Danny taking a shower behind us. I sighed in relief when the wall went tangible again.

"Why are you blushing", asked Sam suspiciously.

"Uh, well there was a ghost making the wall intangible and . . . Danny was in the shower . . .".

The two's eyes went wide. "Wait are you telling me that you saw Danny _naked_", asked Tucker forgetting about his sandwich.

I looked down at my shoes blushing even more. "Yah, but at least no one else saw him right"?

The two gave each other knowing looks before they turned their gaze back to me and nodded with small smiles.

"Nice save Nate", Sam complimented. I chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Thanks . . . you guys. Um by any chance do you know why a ghost would do something like that to Danny", I asked curious to know if they knew who might have done it. I mean they are his friends right? Perhaps they would know . . . although I highly doubt that because if his parents don't know then his friends wouldn't . . . right?

Again the two exchanged knowing glances. All right what am I missing here? So . . . they do know then?

"No, that's crazy! Why would a ghost have it out for Danny? He's just your average nonsuper powered teen", chuckled Tucker nervously. Smooth.

Sam smacked him upside the head. "What Tucker _means _is it was purely coincidental". I nodded my head pretending like I bought that.

"Right, that makes sense. It's like when Skulker shot me, just coincidence". I noted that the two relaxed a bit and nodded. Wow, that's messed up Sam and Tucker know Danny's secret but his own parents don't. Nice. Oh, well I'm sure he has his reasons and considering his parents are ghost hunters it's a pretty good one to.

"Exactly", said Sam. Just then all the students started to come back into the cafeteria along with the fully clothed Danny.

* * *

(Vlad's POV)

I smirked evilly as I flew closer to the wall. Focusing my energy I turned the wall intangible just as Daniel had done to me the night before. Ah, yes revenge was sweet. Now all it would take was someone to see . . .

I was practically bursting at the seams when I saw a young blond haired girl spit her milk out her mouth, staring wide eyed at Danny. Perfect, now all it would take is for her to point it out and the boy will be horribly humiliated. My smirk grew when she jumped up onto the table and started to shout. Here it comes . . .

"Hey everyone Danny Phantom's in front of the school giving out autographs", yelled the girl pointing away from Daniel.

What! But Daniel was in the locker room! Erg, that girl must be one of Daniel's new friends. I watched angrily as the students fled out of the cafeteria. Everything was perfect and that brat had to ruin it by running her mouth! I let out a low growl at being outwitted by a child who didn't even know I was here.

"Ah, it freaking burns! Someone get me some holly water stat"! I watched amused as the girl stumbled over backwards still clutching her eyes. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips at the girl's delayed reaction to seeing Daniel naked. That girl is quite comical.

This may not have gone as planned but that in itself was enough to keep me satisfied . . . for now.

I let go of the wall and let it turn tangible again. Invisible, I flew away from Casper High. Ah, well there's still more revenge to be had, revenge that Daniel won't be able to weasel his way out of because of some girl's help.

* * *

(Danny's POV)

I sighed in content as the warm water fell over my body. I loved to take hot showers at school although I wouldn't be caught dead in the shower if there was anyone still in the locker room. It's not wimpy . . . I just like my privacy. Most people do but I _really _like my privacy. So call me a nerd, make fun of me as long as no one sees me naked I don't care frankly.

Yah, it's true that Sam and Tucker make fun of me for doing this but hey at least I take a shower right? Better than smelling as bad as Tucker that's for sure.

I shivered when I felt a sudden draft and the sense of someone watching me. Disturbing right? I ignored that feeling for a few moments until a blue wisp escaped my lips and I heard Nate screaming.

"Hey everyone Danny Phantom's in front of the school giving out autographs". Wait, how can I hear Nate if I'm in the locker room and what does she mean Danny Phantom is giving out autographs, I'm right here. Curiosity finally making an impact on me I opened my eyes to see the wall completely intangible. I sighed in relief when I noticed that no one was even looking at me, no doubt thanks to Nate. Man, I owe her one.

I was about to run for cover when the intangibility faded away and I was left alone in the locker room again. Few, that was close.

Vlad would pay, at least when the time came. For now I was done with the whole getting back at Vlad thing, it's simply safer to whoop his ass when he approaches me first. With that in mind I turned intangible and the water fell away from my body. Time to get dressed and thank Nate . . .

(Nate's POV)

I smiled and waved at Danny when he came in with the grumbling students.

"Hey, Valentine Danny Phantom wasn't out there", yelled Dash to me looking irritated.

I put on an innocent face and acted genuinely surprised. "Really? You must have scared him away . . .".

"Yah, I guess", he mumbled disappointed.

Sam scoffed, "Not very bright is he"?

I chuckled, "No kidding".

Danny walked up to us looking nervous. I raised an eyebrow. I mean I know that I caught the kid naked but he looks _really _nervous.

"Hey, Sam, Tuck can I talk to you guys alone", he asked eyeing me. I gave him an understanding smile and walked away. I sat down at another table twiddling my thumbs wishing I knew what they were talking about. Hmm, maybe if I try really hard . . .

"Guy's Vlad's not messing around here", said Danny. Ha, it worked! Wait, what does he mean by that?

"Well, it's your fault for starting it dude", remarked Tucker.

"Yah, if you hadn't had his house demolished or got him caught naked on camera then this never would have happened", said Sam. I straightened up in my seat. What the heck, what do they mean! Erg! Dam the only way they would tell me is if I told them that I was half ghost too.

~Sigh~ Like that's going to happen. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked around to see Danny with a smiling face.

"Uh *cough* thanks for the distraction Nate", said Danny awkwardly. I stood up and a large, almost creepy, smile spread across my face. I smacked him on the back, hard enough to knock him to the ground. _He, he that's for letting me get hit by Skulker and pissing me off last night_.

I rubbed the back of my head and closed my eyes, smile still on my face. "Whoops my bad", I chuckled.

Danny gave me a confused glance but shrugged it off and standing back up. "Uh, ok . . . well I wanted to thank you for the distraction".

"No problem".

"Dude if you hadn't done that Danny's life would have been over", exclaimed Tucker gaining all of our glares. "What? It would have"!

"Well then, I guess it's lucky you have me huh", I asked pointing smugly at my chest.

"Don't get too full of yourself hotshot", joked Sam.

"Hey, you wana come to the Nasty Burger with us after school", asked Danny.

"Sure, I'd love to"!

* * *

The four of us sat in Nasty Burger happy to be out of school. We all had our hamburgers, well except for Sam who had her own . . . uh sandwich? Of course we were talking about the locker room incident yet again.

"Dude, you are so lucky", exclaimed Tucker.

"I know", agreed Danny.

"It's a good thing Nate noticed", pointed out Sam. Danny's head shot up and he looked over at me.

"You _saw_", he said blushing. I looked down and blush also krept up onto my cheeks.

"Well, yah that's how I knew to make a distraction . . .".

We all sat there in silence for a moment.

"Well it could have been worse man", reminded Tucker.

"Yah if she hadn't seen then everyone else in the school would have ended up seeing", said Sam.

We lapsed into an awkward moment of silence. I lifted up my burger to take a bite when the GIW came barging in. I jumped, freaked out by their presence although it turned to rage when agent K picked up my hamburger from my hands.

"Everybody out, this is an evacuation"! Danny and I turned around in the booth to see more agents walking in through the front door.

"This place is being demolished by order of the new owner", stated O.

"New owner", asked Danny. O stepped to the side to revile a very smug, yet sinister looking Vlad Masters. Wow, he looks _a lot _more intimidating in a suit.

"That's right Daniel", said Vlad with a ginormous smile. I looked between the two and snorted. Between the two's attitude and the whole suit thought I couldn't help myself. The two looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Ah, this must be your new friend". This time it was my turn to lift an eyebrow.

"And you would now this, how"?

His smile lessened a bit in annoyance before he answered. "I know a lot about Daniel. We are ever so close", he said sweetly.

I snorted again and rolled my eyes. "Yah, I can tell". Vlad took on a scowl and began to ignore me and address Danny again.

"You know these walls are infested with highly harmful ecto-bestos? As the new proprietor it is my duty to tear this place down. With your own extensive background in demolition I'm sure you understand, yes?"

Danny's response was a glare. "Huh, well I feel left out. Thanks for filling me in guys", I said looking at the others. They all looked away. Danny just started off into space while Sam whistled and Tucker fiddled with his PDA. Vlad on the other hand just looked amused. I sighed. "Riiiiight, I get it, don't have to tell me twice". I scowled and walked over to K. He raised a brow under his sunglasses saying a silent 'what'. I kept a blank expression and stomped on his foot as hard as I could. The man yelled out and brought his foot up to his chest hopping up in down in pain.

I smiled and caught the hamburger that he had taken away from me before. I took a bite and strolled past Vlad and my friends who were all giving me questioning stares.

I shrugged. "What I missed lunch at the orphanage for this, so I intend to eat it". They all looked at me with a mixture of surprise and guilt. I rolled my eyes. "Ok, then".

"Hey you get back here you punk and give me that hamburger", yelled K angrily.

I cuffed and hand to my ear and asked, "Sorry, what was that? I couldn't here you over the injustice". I smirked at his angry expression and took another bight as I headed out into the parking lot with everyone else. I was somewhat please and somewhat annoyed when I heard Vlad chuckle . . . I still wasn't sure what to think of him.

Danny, Sam, Tucker and Vlad all stood next to me as the GIW got prepared to wreck the place.

"You never told us you were an orphan", said Danny sadly. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"It's not that big a deal is it"?

The three of them exchanged glances and said nothing.

"Three... two...one... demolish!" Agent O said into his walkie talkie, and everyone groaned as the restaurant was brought to the ground.

"How could they! I did some of my best nerd wailing in the bathroom there", whined Dash.

Tucker picked up a part of the sigh and cupped it in his hands to his cheek. "Farewell old friend, we hardly knew ye".

I glanced over at Danny again. "You know karma's a bitch. I wonder what that means for me", I asked taking another bright of hamburger thoughtfully.

Vlad and Danny raised their brows completely confused by my statement. Pft, oh well as long as I know what I mean it's satisfying.

"Let this be a lesson, Danny", said Vlad leaning over to speak to Danny. "I put the 'pro' in 'quid pro quo', not that you're bright enough to know what that means."

"I get the idea, and I don't like it." Danny snapped back. "Believe me, this isn't over yet!"

"Oh, good!" Vlad replied as Danny walked over to us. "I'll take that as a challenge!" He glared at Danny, then to each of us.

I sighed again. "You know I still have no idea what's going on", I said flapping my arms around my head still gripping my burger.

"We'll tell you later", said Sam glaring at Vlad.

"You'd better", I grumbled.

* * *

The next day I was walking by Town Hall and saw Vlad finishing up talking to a reporter.

"Thank you for reviling more about yourself to us Mr. Masters", said the reporter.

"Oh, no, no, no. Think nothing of it dear lady. And remember to vote for citizen Vlad although, I'm sure you will, ha, ha, ha, ha".

Uh, what? That seemed a bit suspicious. No? Just me? Man, sometimes I think I'm the only sane one in this town.

After that the reporter left in her van while Vlad started to walk away. I was about to do the same when I felt the tingling sensation run down my spine. I looked around catching on to the pattern. Every time I experience that feeling a ghost appears. I gasped when I saw a pair of gloved hands pull Mr. Masters intangible and underground.

"Not good"! I looked around to make sure no one was here and let the twin black rings change me into Scorcher. I hovered over the ground for a moment before willing myself invisible and intangible. I flew down where I saw Vlad taken to, to see Danny Phantom and Vlad.

I choked my head to the side at what I saw. Vlad was lying in a heap on the ground seemingly unphased by being tossed onto the ground like a rag doll.

Vlad had an evil grin on his face and spoke with no pain evident in his voice. "Why Daniel come to wish your old uncle Vlad good luck have you"? Wha, he's his uncle? No, I think he's just speaking metaphorically . . . and mockingly.

"Save it Plasmius, whatever you're up to it ends now"! Plasmius? Wha?

"Oh, I assure you my boy it is only just beginning", said Vlad, two black rings, identical to my own, changed him into . . . the Wisconsin ghost? Well I guess the Wisconsin ghost is really called Plasmius, and Plasmius is really Vlad Masters . . . ok then. That explains why Danny and Vlad don't like each other then . . .

Plasmius sped towards Danny who dodged his grasp by flying back a few feet. Danny, now with the upper hand, held onto a pipe and kicked Plasmius through the building . . . and not by phasing through it either. I looked up to see Plasmius shaped holes in the different floors of the building.

"Wow, looks like Vlad is a little rusty, which is all the invitation I need". I shook my head sadly. Something told me this wasn't going to end well.

I followed Danny out the hole in the roof where Plasmius was firing pink ectoplasm at Danny who dodged them all with ease.

"Ooh, is that it? You forgot to take your supplements? Have a douse of vitamin me", yelled Danny charging Vlad whose fist was pink with energy. Vlad chucked several disks of ectoplasm at Danny who, again, easily dodged them.

Disks, I'll make sure to remember that.

I frowned when Danny repeatedly punched Plasmius in the face until he connected a kick that sent him falling down into a building. It just felt to . . . easy.

"Ha, you've lost your edge! Why don't you go back to Wisconsin and look for it-" he floated down in front of Plasmius who was not standing-"So in other words, GET OUT OF MY TOWN"!

"Fool, do you really think I'm this week? I'm more powerful than you'll ever know and even now my power increases! Look"!

I turned around to see over twenty . . . Plasmius clones . . .?

"What the hell", I asked accidently becoming visible.

The two looked over at me with glares. I smiled sheepishly. "Oh, hey . . . uh, boo"? The two exchanged odd looks before they both aimed there glowing hands at me.

"Who are you", asked Plasmius.

"Scorcher", I said with a shrug.

"How long have you been watching us", asked Danny.

I shrugged again. Have to act casual, can't act stupid . . . act like a ghost . . . act like Danny.

"You need some help Phantom"?

"Ha, help from you? What could you possibly do that he couldn't", mocked Vlad. I scowled at him. I felt an anger well up inside of me, an anger not only at Vlad but at every bad thing that's ever happened to me. I felt a warm sensation in my hands and looked down to see them glowing bright with red energy. I lifted up my hands now feeling extremely confident.

"This", and with that said I began to blast as many of Vlad's clones as possible instantly destroying them.

Vlad merely chuckled. "And what do you wish to accomplish by doing that my dear"? I looked down to see that he was right, I wasn't accomplishing anything. There were to many clones and they were easily able to overshadow every voter.

"Oh, man he's overshadowing the voters", exclaimed Danny.

I sent him a bored expression and stopped firing at his copies, "No, really"?

Danny sent me a glare which I smirked at. Ha, I see why Vlad enjoys pissing Danny off now. I frowned when I saw more people behind overshadowed including Mr. Fenton.

"Dad", yelled Danny who attempted to fly over to his father, only to be punched into a van below by Vlad. I glared at him and he looked at me with a self-satisfied smirk.

Thinking fast I turned invisible and flew over to the voters while Vlad flew over to Danny. I scanned the crowd until I found Mr. Fenton. I paused in midflight for a moment. How the heck do I get the Vlad copy out of Mr. Fenton? I looked back and forth nervously before coming up with a solution. I let the ectoplasm reform at my fingertips until it was a ball. Carefully I shot it at Mr. Fenton and to my surprise it managed to knock the ghost out of him.

I smiled in victory at the sight of the now wobbling man. I was brought out of my celebration, however, when the voice of the reporter rung through the air.

"Never in all my years have I ever seen such a ground swell of support for any candidate! According to the latest polls, Vlad Masters is the next mayor of Amity Park by a landslide and upset!

"You're telling me", said Danny struggling to get up to his feet. Suddenly Vlad came out of nowhere and punched Danny back into the ground.

"What is it you young folks say? Don't hate congratulate. Ha, ha! Oh wait I don't care! Hate". I scoffed and flew off into a nearby alley. There I let the rings rush up and down my body changing me back to my human form just as Vlad did the same. Looks like Danny's not the only one who needs to learn a thing or two about subtlety.

I walked up to the back of the crowd that was cheering for Vlad with a frown on my face. This was officially going to suck.

* * *

The next day I stood with Sam, Tucker, and the Fenton's during Vlad's speech. The one thought going through my head? KILL ME! Ok, now I get why they don't like him . . . he's kinda a jerk.

"Thank you, thank you one and all", said Vlad.

"I'd like to take a moment now to thank a very special person in my life. Come on up here Danny Fenton"! I growled quietly standing a bit away from the others now. I couldn't stand the evil grin on Vlad's face and the mortified one on Danny's. Suddenly a brilliant idea formed in my head and I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my face. Whistling I sidestepped to the side so I was standing closer to the side of the podium. Now all I had to do was wait . . .

I watched as Danny was shoved on stage by his father and then embraced by Vlad. "It was this young man who inspired my true calling, politics. For that I owe him a debt and I will pay it by protecting him and all of the children of Amity Park, from the biggest problem facing this town. Ghosts".

At that moment Vlad leaned forward into the podium and everyone started to cheer. I smirked. Oh, this was going to be fun. I casually pointed a figure at Vlad's back and shot a red beam of ectoplasm at him. I tried to suppress a laugh along with Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz as he yelped in surprise and ended up tumbling head over heels over the podium. He landed on the ground with a harsh thud, glaring all around, most likely looking for the source of the beam. The crowd, for some reason, didn't seem to care and kept cheering for him. I saw him turn his glare on a snickering Danny who held his hands up in defense.

I strutted my way over to Sam and Tucker as Vlad brushed himself off.

"Uh oh, I have a bad feeling about this", said Sam nervously.

"Tell me about it", I said.

"Relax you guys, so what, he'll proclaim a couple lame laws how bad could it be", asked Tucker.

**Oh, very **_**very **_**bad Tucker! Mwa ha ha ha ha! Vlad is evil you should know that by now! Hmm, how many of you think Nate should tell Danny, Sam, and Tucker she's Scorcher in the next one . . . if I get one review saying that I'll do it none I probably won't. I don't know this is hard. Do you think I weaved Nate into the story line well? I'm trying not to base to much of this story off of the actual episodes I just thought I would this particular one so we could introduce Vlad just becoming the mayor and all. I didn't really know where I was going with this but I'm not sure if this chapter was a good thing or not. I didn't really want Nate to hate Vlad too much. **


	4. Nuts To You!

**Summary: Nate Valentine was not just some normal girl, losing her parents as a baby didn't help. This 14 year old was always different in her own special ways but when something literally changes her will it be for better . . . or for worse? **

**Prepare for a lot of sad, sad laws and a lot of pissed off teenagers . . . I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY VLAD YOU'RE MAKING MY OC LOOK LIKE A NERD! Hmm, maybe I'll have to do something about that . . .**

Chapter 4

Nuts To You! 

I huffed at my appearance in the mirror. I had on a short sleeved, white flannel shirt under a red sweater vest that were both tucked into a blue skirt that went up past my belly button and down past my knees. Around my neck was a simple black tie, that was on _way _too tight but I couldn't loosen because it was 'regulation' that it be that tight. Instead of just normal tennis shoes and socks I had on black dress shoes and white socks that were too tall to be considered regular socks but too short to be knee highs. Sadly that wasn't even the worse part. Apparently Vlad doesn't like me, whether it's because I'm Danny's friend or he didn't like my attitude from yesterday I don't know. Well so anyway he decided that anyone with hair long enough to run down there back has to wear it in a ponytail. Luckily I didn't have follow this code after school. Tomorrow was the day that the uniform would go into effect and the only reason why I had it on right now was to see if it fit.

You know what I have to say to that? WHAT. THE. FUCK. It was so on. He may be watching Danny closely but as long as I don't hang around with him to much I might be able to . . . make a statement or two.

The sad thing though is that the uniform rule wasn't where this ended.

Ahem: _'The Technus Act will ban all high Tec gears susceptible to ghost infiltration. A strict dress code will guard agents anything dark and gothic which can attract ecto unfriendlies. And in addition there will be a four P.M curfew, mandatory roll call before and after classes, and heightened security to ensure the safety of all students'._

Crazy right? I know. If someone were to look really closely they'd see that every rule was meant to be a punishment for Danny, Sam, Tucker, and myself. See this is the whole karma thing I was telling Danny about the other day. He tries to get Vlad caught naked, so Vlad does the same. Danny did something involving construction and ecto-bestos (from what Vlad said at the Nasty Burger I'm just guessing here . . .) so Vlad did the same, ending in the destruction of the Nasty Burger. The big question on my mind is _who started it_?

Probably the worst part, more so for Danny than myself, the GIW have been setting up cameras everywhere today so Danny and I can't change into our ghost halves in public without being caught . . . So if there was a time to use my ghost powers to protest, now would be the time.

It was currently around eight at night and I wasn't planning on sleeping for some time.

"Well . . . I think you look . . . nice", offered Kira insincerely. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"I know right", I shot back, sarcasm dripping off of my words.

"Could be worse you know", she reassured.

"Yah, he could have taken away the chocolate milk at lunch", I said only half serious.

"And what a shame that would be", she said shaking her head sadly.

"You don't even go to Casper why would you care", I chuckled. She shrugged and jumped onto her bunk.

"I don't know, I guess because when I go there I want it". I raised an eyebrow a bit intrigued.

"Do you really think the stupid laws will last that long"?

"Maybe, unless someone does something about it . . .", she said trailing off. I gave her a questioning gaze and she smiled back at me in a suggestive way. Wait was she implying that I was going to do something? Well, I was but how did she know that?

"What, you think I'm going to do something? I never do anything outgoing, why would I now", I questioned keeping a steady voice. How the H e double l did she know that I was going to do something?

She shrugged and buried her face into her pillow already falling asleep. I sighed at her silence. It seemed we were done here. After a long moment I walked over to my closet where I changed into my blue stripped pajamas. When I was fully dressed I paused for a moment, my eyes resting on a black backpack. I had hidden it there earlier today with the materials I would need to pull this off. I opened it up and went through a mental checklist.

Let's see, posters . . . check. Wire clippers . . . check. Tapes . . . check. Well I'm satisfied.

A large smile formed at my lips. Vlad was going to be completely P'oed and the best part: nothing that I was doing was illegal. Sure it's possible he might find out but he can't even give me a slap on the wrists since I'll be in ghost form. Although it is a possibility that he'll have it out for my ghost half then. Oh, well.

Happy with my plan I crawled over to my bed and pulled the covers up, waiting for the dead of night.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face that would put the Joker himself to shame. Last night I had accomplished my goal and as far as I know, hadn't been caught. He, he the perfect crime, well metaphorically speaking. I shot out of bed and excitedly threw on my lame uniform. Not wasting any time I picked up my school bag and rushed out the door, excited to see the town. I smirked when I found flyers all over the place. It seems that Vlad wasn't aware of them yet and therefore made no attempt to remove them. The posters had the words _Vlad: Destroyer of all things teen_ written over a drawing of him throwing away our clothes, electronics, the Nasty Burger, and even teens themselves.

All around me I could see people young and old looking at or holding the flyers in their hands with varying expressions. The teenagers had a mixture of anger, agreement, and inspiration in their eyes while adults had more of an angry, irritated, and disapproving look. I think it's safe to say that while most adults would back up us teens given the chance they otherwise don't care and the posters probably only make them side more with Vlad but oh well. As long as the teens are inspired to do something it should be alright.

I chuckled happily at this and faintly wondered if I should announce that it was me who put up the posters. You know and then I could stand up and encourage others to fight back. I think I will but perhaps when the time is right and when I can get some back up from my friends.

Done taking in the sights I began to make my way to school. I faltered a few times not quite used to wearing this type of shoe. Honestly it really annoyed me. I smiled when I noticed Casper High in the distance. I stopped however when I heard a loud cry of anger from my right. Standing in front of his home was a red faced Vlad Masters holding my poster crumpled up in his fist. Oh, yah I left a poster on his doorstep for him. Ha, ha nice.

I turned my head so I was looking his way with a smug smile playing on my lips. I chuckled loudly, finally bringing his attention to me. His gaze was piercing and full of furry. Vlad narrowed his eyes and stomped up to me. He stopped just inches in front of me and pointed an accusing finger in my face.

"What's so funny", he hissed. My smile widened at the question.

"Well, a few things. For one you're bright as a tomato". The man's glare harshened at my observation.

"I swear if you, Daniel, or any of your friends are behind this I will make your lives miserable".

I thought for a moment before deciding upon a very unwise yet daring response. "Well it just so happens it was me who made and put up the posters. And honestly I don't think you'll do anything to me. And no, that's not a challenge to do so. To be perfectly honest though I don't think there's anything you'd fell right about doing to me that would make me miserable".

Vlad blinked in surprise and took a step backwards not expecting that answer at all. Not only had Vlad not assumed that it had been Nate who had made the posters but that she would never consider confessing. Suddenly his glare returned although not nearly as angry. "I'll let it slide this time child but if you do anything like this again you _will _be punished".

I looked at him contemplatively really thinking about his words before I finally answered. "Honestly I don't think I'll be doing anything like this again. I just felt that since you were going a bit overboard with stupid anti teen laws that I needed to get my point across".

Vlad would never admit it to the child but he respected her initiative. It was a good trait that he wished Daniel would have at times. Although, if Daniel had been the one to put up the posters Vlad wouldn't have called it initiative but childish and immature. Nate did this to stand up for her rights and speak her mind while Daniel would have been trying to try and make him as unhappy as possible. It was this reason and the fact that he somewhat liked the girl and had nothing agents her that he was _essentially_ letting her off. That didn't mean that he was going to go completely easy on her though . . . He had a perfect punishment in mind. When he said he wouldn't 'punish' her he meant more along the lines of a fine or trouble with the law. He didn't however say that he wouldn't try to make her regret her actions.

"You'd better not do it again", said Vlad in a deathly serious tone, successfully hiding an evil smirk.

I watched as Vlad spun around on his heels and stomped over to his house. To be honest I was a bit surprised that he was letting me off or at least was at the moment. I didn't want to get in trouble of course but I was still surprised nonetheless. Something, however, told me deep down that this wasn't over but rather the beginning of the end . . .

* * *

I leaned back in my chair with a large frown on my face. Mr. Lancer had just called out the mandatory roll call, which was quite irritating, and was currently trying to walk away from Tucker, who was clinging to his leg like a small child, to dispose of Tucker's many PDA's and other electronic devises.

Stupid laws . . .

I sighed in exasperation at the scene. Tucker was being a bit overdramatic although I couldn't in anyway blame him. I mean the man was taking away his most prized processions . . .

"Mr. Lancer do you really think this is right", I questioned with a raised brow.

He stopped his task to give me a bored and questioning look of his own. "Honestly I don't but what the mayor says, goes", he replied beginning to walk away again.

"Yes, unless we start a petition to get rid of all these stupid laws". Mr. Lancer stopped again now intrigued.

"Well, why don't you do something about it then hmm"?

I chuckled lightly. "What more do you suggest I do? I already put up the posters, but I'm not sure that went so well". This got everyone's attention. Murmurs went through the class room and Tucker numbly let go of Mr. Lancer's leg not believing his ears.

"That was you", questioned Mr. Lancer in disbelief.

"Uh, yah why"? I was officially confused and honestly nervous. Did I make the right decision to declare this to everyone? Would I be punished? Ug, maybe this wasn't the brightest idea . . .

"I never pegged you for the rebellious type", he replied skeptical.

My confidence suddenly returned to me and I couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes, well lately I've been feeling a bit more . . . bold". It was true. Ever since I had gained my ghost powers I felt a confidence and pride that I hadn't before. Normally I would never do any of the things I have been, but now I couldn't help myself. Like when I did all that crazy stuff at the Nasty Burger for example. I just feel more alive now . . . quite ironic isn't it? I have to die to become more alive and appreciative of life.

"Well, if you wanted to make a difference I would start a petition as you suggested", he said smirking with a hint of pride crossing his features at his students outgoing attitude. _If only more of his students had such an attitude he might be able to brag about students growing up and having important political careers someday_ . . .

"Sounds like a plan", I said nodding my head in appreciation.

Then it's settled I'll start a petition and get Danny, Sam, and Tucker to help out as well.

Mr. Lancer proceeded to walk the rest of the way out the room with Tucker now lying on the ground in a daze. My classmate's attention was still on me and I felt a twinge of nervousness that I attempted to hid beneath a confident and cocky attitude.

"_You _were the one who made the posters", questioned Dash in disbelief.

"Yah I always thought you were the quite type of loser who never does anything important", added Paulina rudely. I rolled my eyes in their direction.

"Then you thought wrong. I figured someone needed to stand up and say this is wrong because if no one does then how will this silliness ever end"?

The students nodded in agreement. "So what do you suggest we do", asked Tucker who was now pulling himself up from the ground.

"I say we start a petition to get rid of the new laws and eventually have a strike".

Everyone was quite before Sam spoke up. "Nate's right if we all work together we can do this"!

Everyone around us either nodded or agreed silently. "Alright so let's start getting signatures everyone"!

A chorus of cheers erupted from the students in the class when the bell rung. We all exited the classroom in a hurry to get to our next class. We all went our separate ways some more existed than others. I started to open my locker when the speaker rung out in a high squeak above my head. The sound of a ruffling microphone was cut short by the sound of our female principle.

"All girls skip your next class to report to the gym. A new law has been passed that applies to most of you. That is all". I gulped nervously at that. A new law that involved girl's right after I pissed off Vlad. Could it be coincidence or was this Vlad's revenge. I closed my eyes and sucked in a deep breath of air. Breathing out I opened my eyes back up trying to calm myself down. I need to relax. Besides what's the worst thing that could happen?

Sucking it up I trudged towards the gym with a sinking feeling twisting around in my gut. When I entered the gym I nearly jumped out of my skin when I noticed Vlad was standing in the gym while a few girls sat on the bleachers. Noticing my presence Vlad turned to look at me with a half lidded smile clearly very pleased with himself. I gulped nervously. So much for letting me off . . .

I paused for a moment to see that next to Vlad was some old guy and a chair that had a pair of scissors and a handheld mirror on it. I looked to see Sam sitting at the top of the bleachers with a worried expression on her face. I quickly ran up the bleachers myself and sat down next to her.

"What do you think this is about", she asked me in a harsh whisper.

"I don't know but it can't be good", I whispered back. She eyed me nervously before nodding. She looked back down to Vlad with a frown and I followed her gaze to see why. Vlad was looking directly at me with a cocky smirk, arms calmly folded behind his back.

"Why is he looking at you", she asked a bit louder than before.

I turned bright red and looked between the two as they both continued to stare me down. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously and chuckled feeling the awkwardness get to me.

"Well . . . I might have told him this morning that I was the one who made the posters . . .", I trailed off at the end with my eyes still closed. I popped my eyes open to see a seething Sam. Her left eye twitched and it looked as if steam would begin pouring out of her ears. I scooted back in my seat and held my hands up defensively.

"YOU DID WHAT", she screeched gaining the attention of everyone in the room. At that point my ears were burning a bright crimson color and I felt as if my insides were going to explode with embracement.

"What? It's not _that _bad is it", I asked loud enough that everyone could here now that the room was completely quite. I looked around and could see every student giving me questioning looks. Vlad on the other hand looked as if he was going to burst with joy.

I realized this and remembered that Vlad had been this same shade earlier. "Why is everything in my life have an ironic twist", I questioned aloud. This only got me more strange stares.

I paused for a moment slowly becoming more and more irritated as the teens continued to look at me. "Wow, am I really that interesting? Why don't you take a picture it'll last longer", I practically shouted at the gawking teens. One by one the girls turned their attention back to their conversations. I turned to look at Sam with an angry glare.

"Seriously Sam"! Sam frowned a bit, not really proud that she had embarrassed her friend but still feeling a bit irritated.

"Nate why in the world would you tell _Vlad _that"?

"Because I didn't care if he knew! The whole point was that I wanted people to know that I was standing up for our rights"! How could Sam of all people not understand this?

This shut her up. She frowned before slowly nodding. She sighed sadly. "Alright you're right but it wasn't the best move to outright tell him if you ask me".

I shrugged and looked at my hands the red leaving my face a bit. "I know but I stand by my decision".

I looked back up to see Vlad chuckling to himself. I blushed a bit more feeling the heat returning to my face and looked away.

Vlad cleared his throat and everyone turned down to look at him. "I have made the decision that any student with hair at least half your height must have it cut to a respectable length. Now I'm not entirely sure if that many of you have hair that long but if you do please step down here where it can be cut. Any of you with hair shorter than that may leave the gym and attend your regular classes". I paled at his words. The entire time Vlad spoke he was looking at me and me alone.

I watched in dismay as every girl stood and started to make their way for the doors. I was in fact the only girl in the school who qualified to have my hair cut . . . I sat there a numb feeling overtaking me as I stared dumbfounded down at Vlad. It seems Vlad somehow knew one very sure way to get revenge on me.

"Nate are you really going to let Vlad cut your hair", questioned Sam. I brought my gaze up towards hers and my expression hardened.

"No, I won't". Both Sam and my attention was abruptly brought to Vlad who clapped his hands together to get our attention.

"I'm afraid that this is not debatable Nate", he said in a calm voice underlined with amusement.

I let out an irritated growl. "Don't you think you're being a bit childish? Just because you and Danny have some obvious issues with each other doesn't mean that you can take it out on me. I barley even know why you two hate each other and somehow I'm already neck deep in your feud"!

Sam and Vlad blinked thrown completely off guard by my outburst. "You're not in charge of me and you never will be. I don't care what you say I'm _not _cutting my hair! If I don't want to by law I don't have too"!

Vlad narrowed his eyes but eventually let a smirk come to his face. "Perhaps I'm not, but I suppose you're right. You technically don't have to cut your hair if you feel that strongly about it although I am quite surprised you realized this. Most people would have just whined and gotten it done. But at least I got some revenge. It was quite amusing to watch you turn red like a tomato". With this said Vlad straightened his tie and left me and a gaping Sam in his wake. I turned red a bit again at the irony for the second time that day.

Vlad truly was an interesting person who I could honestly see myself liking. . . if he was a bit nicer at least. After a few minutes of silence Sam spoke.

"Dude, you just outwitted Vlad . . . and got off pretty dam easy. Danny's going to _freak_"!

I lifted an eyebrow at her and crossed my arms. "I think it's time you and the other give me an explanation".

Sam stared at me a moment before nodding. "After class".

* * *

I rushed out of my second period class eagerly anticipating the answers that were soon to come. I walked next to Sam just in time to see Danny being searched by a hired thug who was 'protecting' us. I scoffed at the thought. They were doing the complete opposite of that actually. The man shoved Danny forcefully into the lockers and then through him and his things to the ground in a heap. I frowned as Danny pushed himself upright and shoved the junk back into his backpack.

I looked over to my left to see Mr. Lancer pulling Tucker . . . again.

"No, no, no, nooooooo", screeched Tucker who let go on the last no. I smiled down at Tucker who was currently lying on his stomach in defeat. "For the record dude this reeks".

"And everybody thinks it's your fault Danny. Guilt by association with Vlad", said Sam bending down to hand Danny a book.

"Hey I'm taking the biggest hit here with all the cameras and restrictions".

"Dude it looks like Phantom is public enemy number one again to", said Tucker holding up a newspaper with the words 'Phantom Go Home' written across the top.

I frowned. "That's not good".

"Vlad's saying that Danny Phantom's presence may be more of an invitation than a deterrent", said Sam.

"Which we all know is an absolute load. With him out of the picture ghosts will be loose all over the town", said Danny angrily.

I bit my lip. Should I tell them that I know? They might be able to . . . enlighten me a bit more to the situation if I do. But would it really be worth it?

"So . . . what's up with you and Vlad"? Everyone turned to look at me and cast each other uneasy looks.

"Well . . . they've had some disagreements in the past", started Sam.

I raised an eyebrow and cut her off. "You know I'd appreciate it if you'd all just be honest with me. It's quite irritating hanging around you when you're constantly leaving me out of things", I stated bluntly.

This seemed to have taken the three of them aback. They frowned and looked at Danny for guidance no doubt to see if he wanted to tell me or not.

Danny sighed." Fine we've been friends long enough and I trust you. But this isn't the best place to explain".

I smiled in understanding. This is it! There finally going to explain this to me! I paled for a moment in realization. If Danny were to explain then wouldn't he have to confess to his ghost powers? Well if he didn't then I wouldn't get the full truth. So if he does that than the only way I'll be able to get it out of him is if he _really _trusts me. Huh, this is going to be interesting.

"Alright we can meet at my house after school". The three nodded in agreement.

* * *

On the way home from school the four of us stopped at a news stand. I picked up a few papers on my and scoffed. The titles said ridiculous things such as '_Dice game busted! Ghosts involved'_, '_Ghost caught selling stolen goods'_, '_Vlad's squad strikes again!_ _Tax evading ghost caught'_, '_BOO-YA! Vlad cleans town'_, and '_Ghost Vlad!_'.

"I may not be a genius or know much about Vlad but this is his doing right", I questioned.

The three looked at me with wide eyes. "How, how did you know that", asked Danny.

I smiled. "I think it's time we all came clean, yes? I know about both your and Vlad's alter egos. To be honest it wasn't that hard to figure out", I stated bluntly.

The three were at a loss of words. Tucker stammered, "What are you talking about alter egos? Tha- that's crazy".

I lifted a brow and looked them each in the eyes. No one said a word. My gaze harshened. Fine if they wouldn't admit it then I wouldn't admit about my powers either. I suppose the explanation on Vlad will have to wait till there ready to confess. I softened my gaze and smacked a hand to my head playfully. "You're right! I don't know what I was thinking! I'm sorry for making such an outrages accusation. . . Please don't tell anyone that I mentioned it . . . it would be to embarrassing", I said faking a blush.

It seems my acting skills were right on the money because they all relaxed there stances. "Don't worry we won't".

My eyes lit up for a moment and a devious smile crossed my face. "Oh, and I forgot to tell you guys! The night I put up the posters I also put the cameras on a prerecorded loops so Vlad can't see us standing here right now"!

The three again looked surprised. "Since when have been a Tec wiz like Tuck", questioned Sam.

"And when were you planning on telling us this exegetically", questioned Danny crossing his arms.

I chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of my neck. "Don't know and my bad I forgot".

"Right . . . well Vlad's convincing everyone that the town doesn't need Danny Phantom anymore".

"Well, on the bright side at least he's rebuilding our hang out- gasp –", began Tucker.

I reluctantly followed Tuckers gaze to see the Nasty Burger now rebuilt and called Mc Masters with a giant bust of Vlad's head on the top of the building. After looking at it unblinking for a few moments I fell to the ground laughing to the point that tears were falling from my eyes. I panted for breath and held my sides so that they wouldn't burst. "That *hiccup* is t- *hiccup* the funniest *hiccup* thing I've ever seen"!

The others ignored my laughter to mortified by the sight. "Mc Masters", questioned Danny in disgust.

I slowly pulled myself off the ground and wiped a few stray tears from my eyes. We walked up to the entrance where we could see a bulky security guard in black and about twenty teens standing outside the entrance.

We attempted to walk in only to have the man put his hand in front of us, stopping our entrance. "Can I help you . . . to leave". I lifted and eyebrow and quickly stepped back a pace before the man picked up the other three and tossed them into the street. I took one look at the man and Vlad's 'head' before I started bursting out in laughter again.

"Dude this is so wrong but it's just too funny"! The man scowled down at me not appreciating my presence at all.

"What's so funny", he barked.

I looked up to him and spoke through my laughter. "Dude this place has Vlad's 'head' on top of it and tricked out security how am I supposed to take that seriously? It's probably the funniest thing I've ever seen! I don't get why anyone in the right mind would ever eat here".

The man growled and picked me up by my shirt. "That's it I'm taking you to have a chat with Mr. Master's for your slander and mockery in front of customers".

I looked at him with a straight face for a moment before I broke down laughing again. Was this guy's serious? . . . Apparently not. The man began to drag me through the restaurant and up the stair to Vlad's private office. Along the way I was hysterically laughing and every adults eyes landed on me in confusion and irritation. I attempted to muffle it though when the man through the door open and chucked me to the floor.

Vlad looked up at the two of us with irritation. I brought my hand up to my mouth to stop my laughing to not seem rude but it was too much. I dropped my hands to my side and started to laugh to the point of tears again. Just looking at Vlad's incredibly pissed off expression made it seem almost impossible. I began to hiccup again from lack of hair and irregular breathing.

Vlad's eye twitched in anger. Moments later he banged his hands on the table and demanded, "Why is _she _here and what's so dam funny"!

The man behind me cleared his throat to speak while I managed to stop my laughing and breathed in and out every second or to letting out a tiny laugh. "This girl was bad mouthing the restaurant and making a scene by laughing in front of the entrance", he explained.

I looked up at him with a mischievous smile. "How could I not? This place has his _head_ on it, looking all evil no less"!

This got them both to glare at me. "Geese you two need to lighten up you know that"?

Vlad continued to glare. "After today I don't want to see you anywhere near Mc Masters. Do I make myself clear"?

"Crystal sir", I replied politely pushing myself off the ground. Vlad scoffed at my replied most likely taking it as sarcasm.

"Just get out", he snapped. Another cocky grin split across my face. I quickly began to chuckle again and sprinted my way out of the office. I ran down the halls with the bouncer on my tail. When I made it downstairs I snatched an drink and a burger out of some dudes hands and threw him and ten.

"Hey"!

I chuckled some more and took a bight of the food. I burst through the door moments later, gaining the attention of every teen.

"Hey how come that looser got to get food", whined Paulina.

"Because Vlad made a new rule that teens are allowed in! I'd hurry before he changes his mind though"!

The teens exchanged skeptical looks before shrugging and rushing inside. I saw the bouncer come out just in time to get trampled by the mob of teens. I smiled in victory and took a sip of the soda.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see a smirking Sam and Tucker. "Dude that was totally epic! How'd you get the food and what'd Vlad say", asked Tucker in one breath.

I smiled and pointed at Mc Masters. "Well Vlad said after today I'm no longer welcome at anywhere near Mc Masters and I snatched from some dude and tossed him a ten".

Sam smirked at me and we fist bumped. "Nice, beat Vlad at his own game. Danny could learn a thing or two from you".

"NATE"! The three of us turned around to see Vlad bright red and yelling from the now open window of his office.

I smiled up at him and waved. "Hi, how's it going"?

His eye twitched again and I though he was going to pop. "You, insolent child you will pay for this"!

I gulped and turned on my heals. I turned around to see Danny had just joined us with a rather depressed look on his face. "Dudes run like the wind"!

The three of them eagerly complied, although Danny seemed as though he was just going through the motions. When we were a good three blokes away we stopped and looked at Danny.

"Didn't go so well huh", questioned Tucker.

Danny shook his head. "MY school career is over my and every kid in Casper hates me . . . more than usual"!

"Yah but I'll bet that they hate Vlad even more. I've got an idea", exclaimed Sam.

**Ta dah! So that's done . . . Little longer than the others huh? Took longer that's for sure. I'm working on three stories right now. This one a fic where Danny is made a kitten and a TT DP crossover. I'm liking this one a lot right now but the crossover has the most reviews by a landslide. I wana work on it but I have a major case of writers block . . . so I made this story and the kitten one. Yup.**


	5. Cool, Wait That's Bad

**Summary: Nate Valentine was not just some normal girl, losing her parents as a baby didn't help. This 14 year old was always different in her own special ways but when something literally changes her will it be for better . . . or for worse? **

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I lost interest in this story and was working on my Teen Titans Danny Phantom crossover but now I'm back with a longish chapter! Ah yes that crossover is my favorite of my stories to bad it isn't very good. Oh, well.**

Chapter 5

Cool, Wait That's Bad

I woke up the next morning in my bed and shifted uneasily. I was feeling . . . weird this morning. My nose twitched and I brought up my hand to scratch it only to have my entire arm fall through my head. I let out a loud shriek and pulled my arm from my head. That was such a creepy feeling. It was like I was invading my brain with my fingers. Not fun.

Suddenly I started to chuckle, "I just mind raped myself".

Still smiling I slowly got up and noticed, to my relief, that Kira was already up and about, most likely eating some breakfast. I shuffled over to my dresser and was about to reach for the knob when I tripped. I looked down with wide eyes to see my lower body intangible and seeping down into the floor.

"Ok this might be a problem . . .".

How am I supposed to go to school if I keep turning intangible?

Desperately I grasped at the floor and pulled my feet out which started to float above my head until I was doing a handstand. I shifted my eyes back and forth across the room. This was . . . cool. . . yet weird.

Without warning my door flung open and Marry barged in. "Hey Nate it's time to get u"- she paused to eye me surprised-"wow impressive, didn't know you were so nimble".

I blushed and for reasons I will never understand stopped floating and fell onto the ground in a heap. I moaned and tried to flatten out. My leg was bent and lying underneath my back and one of my arms was under my head. Slowly I untangled myself and sat up looking at her completely embarrassed.

Marry ran to my side and placed a hand down on my shoulder. "Are you ok Nate"?

"U- uh yah, just fine. You just startled me was all".

Marry nodded her head apologetically. "I just wanted to let you know that breakfast was ready". I nodded and smiled fondly.

"Alright I'll be there in a sec. I just need to get dressed and gather my supplies for the rally after school today".

Marry smiled proudly at me. "Ah yes the rally agents the mayor. Normally I'd object but how could I when these rules are so over the top? Knock em dead Nate".

I chuckled again. "You know it"! Done with our conversation Marry left me alone in the room.

Frowning I walked over to my closet. How was I supposed to stop myself from turning intangible? Erg, I can't . . . so maybe I can hide it. Looking around I found the baggiest clothes that I could find. Damn it was almost like I was having a fat day and needed to compensate by wearing bigger clothes only I wasn't feeling fat, just . . . uh how do you describe this? Afraid of being caught, nervous, self-conscious? I really have no clue. Perhaps this was something in its own.

I think I'll call it feeling unsolid. Yah that was lame. Oh well it'll do just fine.

Out of now where a large grin appeared on my face. Ok so what it someone was like 'hey man what's up?' and I was like ' *sigh* not so good' then there like 'why's that?' and I was like 'it's just, I'm feeling so unsolid today'. Funny right? Right?

Focusing back in on my clothes I selected a large black t shirt that went to my thighs. Over that I had on an unzipped red hoodie that had sleeves that surfaced my hands so that they dangled a good four, five inches past my fingertips. My pants were baggy gray jeans that pooled around my feet and my shoes were thick black combat boots that went over my pants to the top of my knees. My hair fell around my face, keeping it mostly hidden from other people's prying eyes. Finally I lifted the hood over my head and looked in the mirror.

I frowned a bit at what I saw. I looked like a stoner dude who would hang out at the skate park all day. Lovely. Oh well, as long as no one sees me go intangible I'm fine. That's right Nate, do it for the solidness. . _.do it_ . . _. for_ . . . _the solidness._

Sighing lightly I gathered up the materials I would need for later today and shoved it into my backpack which I slung over my shoulder dryly.

I walked down the hallway with a spring in my step as I slowly allowed myself to forget about my tangibility problem and focused on the look on Vlad's face when we protested. When I entered the dining room I saw about twenty other kids. I flashed them all a chipper smile and gave a wave, my sleeves swishing back and forth awkwardly.

"Ha, ha what are you wearing", laughed Ben, one of the older boys with green eyes and shaggy brown hair.

I sweet dropped and my smile turned into a nervous one. "Oh, right . . ."- then I suddenly froze with a horror stricken face. My school now had a uniform! I couldn't go to school dressed like this! Oh no, this is _really _bad. I'll have to change and then I run the risk of being caught. Ah Fudgesicls!

Suddenly a perfectly magnificent idea popped into my mind. "I'm actually *cough* *cough* not feeling so *long exaggerated cough* well".

Marry frowned, "But didn't I just see you doing a handstand in your bedroom"? My face flushed of all color. How could I have forgotten about that to? Man I'm stupid. If I was alone I'd probably start banging my head agents the wall and super glue a dunce hat onto my head.

I flashed her a puppy dog pout and folded my hands in a pleading motion. "Pleeeese, could you just call school and tell them that I'm not feeling well and need to wear this to school"?

Marry's expression changed in an instant into a sly smirk. She winked at me, "I understand now, you always were the rebellious type. I'll give you're principle a call and negotiate, but don't expect this to be a regular occurrence". Picking up the phone Marry walked out of the room, dialing the number.

My shoulders slumped a bit and I nodded sullenly. At least I'll probably get to wear my clothes today.

"Hey Nate", shouted Nick excitedly. I smiled over at him and ruffled his hair, my sleeve flopping on his face as I did so.

"There's a football game on tonight, you gonna watch"? I put on a cocky smirk and placed my hands on my hips.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world"!

Yes, I liked football, so what? Living with all these boys I've learned to enjoy all things sport. Of course I preferred Baseball and Basketball to football but I still enjoyed it.

"Who's playing", I asked.

Nick paused a moment to contemplate before his lips curled into a mischievous gremlin smile. "Uh, Nick you're scaring me".

He laughed evilly before relaying, "The Giants and the Packers".

My face fell. Damn it! Those were my favorite teams! I loved the Giant's because when I was younger I would watch with Will, who is currently 17 and happily adopted, and he _loved _them. So me being the little kid I was loved them to. The Packers on the other hand I liked because when I came to the orphanage I was in a jersey for the Packers and had a blanket that had the Packer's on it. Naturally, the Packer's became something special to me. Although I didn't particularly care for football to a guy's standard obsessiveness I still liked it more than most girls. I watch football frequently with Nick and get some good bonding time in with him. We're always happy when the Packer's win although for different reasons. For me it . . . reminded me of the family I never had.

"Damn then I hope the Packer's win, but not by _too _much. I still want the Giants to have a good reputation".

"Good news Nate you can wear you're outfit to school", exclaimed Marry.

I whooped and jumped into the air with my first raised. Marry cleared her throat and crossed her arms. "Uh, I mean *cough* *cough* thanks Marry". All the kids started to giggle at my predicament and I huffed at them.

"Hey Nate will you walk me to school today", questioned Nick happily.

"Sure thing Nick", I chuckled. I walked over to the counter and picked up a waffle with syrup making sure to roll up my sleeve. I smiled in delight at the heavenly smell of the sugar. I took a large bite and ran through the house with Nick in tow and burst out of the door. Pointing dramatically towards the sky with the hand that held my waffle I shouted, "Onwards and upwards to infinity and beyond"! I then shoved the rest of my waffle in my mouth and with my sticky hand pulled Nick onto my back.

"AH! You're sticky Nate", he screeched clutching my neck. I swallowed and laughed crazily. I faltered when out of nowhere a chilling laugh came from behind the two of use. Keeping my grin on I turned around to see . . . yuh oh . . . Vlad Masters.

Nick and I lost our cheery attitudes as we looked at Vlad with straight faces. He looked at me with a mocking expression with his hands clasped behind his back in a regal sort of way. Most of the ideates in this town wouldn't have noticed the mocking part but Nick and I knew better. Nick and I looked away from Vlad for a moment and made eye contact. Before Vlad knew what hit him we were rolling on the ground laughing hysterically. I felt tears streaming down my face as I clutched my sides for fear they would burst. Vlad Masters just saw me do one of the stupidest things I've ever done in my life! I should be embarrassed but that was just _too _good. His face is part of what got to me. He probably thinks I'm a stupid and annoying kid at this point which only makes this funnier in a strange way. I'm just one of those people who likes to purposely do weird stuff in front of others just to see there priceless reactions, so this was awesome!

Vlad lost his mocking attitude and raised his eyebrows in confusion and irritation.

"What are you wearing", he demanded out of nowhere. I gasped for breath and looked him in the eyes with a serious look on my face once again.

"Clothes". This answer sent Nick into a muffled fit of snickering as he fought to stay serious like I was. Vlad took a moment to glare at him before returning his attention to me.

Vlad scoffed, "I can see that. Why aren't you wearing the school uniform"?

Nick and I smirked at each other. "Oh, well I'm sick you see *cough* so Nancy called the school and asked if I could wear this to school today-they said yes by the way".

Ok I swear if I wasn't in such a good mood I'd probably be frightened by the look Vlad was giving me. I'm not kidding when I'm saying he could make Batman piss himself by using what I'm going to refer to as the Plasmius glare from now on.

"And who might Marry be", he inquired in a deadly tone.

I lifted a finger into the air and sucked in a breath to explain only to be cut off by Nick, "None of your business _Bad_ Master's". I glared at Nick for interrupting me but couldn't help but chuckle at his lame insult.

I placed a finger to my chin and started to tap it. "Remind me to teach you how to make _real_ insults someday dude. See you should have made a comment about him looking like a skinny version of Mrs. Clause or about how he's a creeper that has nothing better in life to do than mess with middle school kids", I said facing Nick with a smirk.

Nick started to laugh when we felt a sudden wave of heat hit us. We both turned to see a seething Vlad, who to my amusement was literally steaming. I pulled Nick behind me so he wouldn't notice, which I doubted he would. Only one who knew that Vlad could create ectofire would know what was occurring. I then got a very clever and mischievous idea. I pulled a water bottle out of my backpack and yelled, "Ah, you're on fire I'll save you"!

Vlad looked at me like I was crazy before realizing that what I said was true. Before he had time to explain why he suddenly had a small fire on his suit I threw the contents of the bottle on him. He stood there with his finger in the air and spit out some water. Nick and I looked at each other while his left eye twitched in furry.

"Riiiiiight, well we need to be going now . . . so, BYE", yelled Nick. Without a moment's hesitation he began dragging me away with super human strength that thoroughly shocked me. When I managed to get to my feet I heard Vlad yelling behind us something along the lines of 'you're messing with fire child' and reluctantly looked back to see him completely red in the face. I hated to admit it but Vlad was really starting to grow on me. I'm not saying that I particularly like him but it sure is fun to get a rise out of the normally cool and witty man. From what I could tell he could always outwit Danny and hear I was making him a flustered mess with the help of Nick. Perhaps that's only because he doesn't see us as an adversary but strangers who want to annoy him which I'm sure he's not used to.

The two of us ran a few blocks laughing like the trouble makers that we were until we were in front of his school. I smiled down at him and kneeled down in front of him.

"I'll see yah after school k Nick"?

For a long while there was no answer. I waited patiently for some sort of answer of exclamation of how cool that was when I gasped in surprise. Nick had ran up to me and clung to my waist like the little kid that he was. "Bye Nate . . . I love you". I looked down at the child in surprise. No one had said that to me . . . ever. But Nick did. I felt my heart melting in his tiny grip. Nick and I had always been close but this, this was something else entirely.

"I-I love you too Nick". Before I had the chance to blink Nick had let go and ran away to school. I kneeled there with my mouth hung open. I was completely paralyzed looking at the spot Nick had just been standing. Did Nick really love me? I smiled as I knew the answer. Looks like I have a family after all. I frowned as I thought about the chances of Nick and I being adopted together. Was it possible we could be a family?

I sighed. I suppose it doesn't matter whether it's official or not. For the time being Nick would be my brother. In fact even if we aren't ever adopted into the same family I'll consider him my little brother.

"That's right, my _brother_", I whispered as I walked away to school not aware of the eyes that were on me.

* * *

When I walked through the door every head turned in my direction. There were various murmurs coming from the different groups of people. Some scowled at me while others gaped in awe at my 'rebellion'. Of course this wasn't a rebellious act but an attempt to hide my ghost powers but that wasn't something anyone would know.

I walked up to Danny, Sam, and Tucker who all had their eyebrows raised.

"Uh, what are you wearing", asked Danny.

I frowned, "Why do people keep asking me that? I'm just wearing baggy clothes shessh".

"Yah but we have a uniform now", chimed in Tucker.

I smirked evilly and taped my fingers together, although it looked more like I was taping my hands because of my sleeves. "I got Marry to ask the principle to let me wear this today".

"How'd uh, Marry, do that", asked Sam jealously.

I faltered and scratched my hooded head. "Uh, I'm not entirely sure".

Just then the principle walked down the hallway and when she spotted me took on a sad expression. "Are you alright Nate", she questioned carefully.

I frowned and stammered, "Uh yah".

She nodded, "Well I hope you know you can always talk if you need to".

I stared at her dumbly, "Wha"?

My three friends looked to each other awkwardly and walked away, leaving me alone.

She looked a bit confused, "You know, about your parents".

I froze and moved back a pace. Marry said I was having problems with my family? I mean I missed them but not to the point that I'd need someone like her to talk to.

She took noticed my face and clarified, "Marry said that you were acting odd lately and that she thought it to be related to the anniversary of being brought to the orphanage".

I looked down sadly at the memory. In a few weeks is the day that my family died. I mentally cursed myself. So Marry had noticed that I had been acting strange since getting my ghost powers and now she thought I was depressed about my parents. Of course I'll always be sad about it but I don't need any counseling.

"Riiiiiiiiight", I said in a sarcastic tone. I mental praised god when the bell rung. I gave her one last look before running off to my class.

* * *

When school was finally over I was thoroughly relived. Luckily every time I turned intangible I had my clothes to save me.

First thing after I had my belongings I ran outside to meat Danny, Sam, Tucker, and a group of Casper High students behind the school. I waited in anticipation for Danny's speech while the other teens glared daggers at us, well mainly Danny . . .

"Let me get this straight you're leading a protest against your buddy the mayor", questioned Dash and I scoffed.

Danny stood passively on top of a wooden lunch table with a picket sign in his hand. His gaze harshened a bit and he stated, "Trust me he's no buddy of _mine_ or _yours! _He's just using us"!

"But the people have the power to make a change", continued Sam.

"Right we can take this town back one Nasty Burger at a time", said Tucker holding up a sign that said '_Take back the Nasty'_.

"After all this is _our _town, always has been always will be! He can't just come here and take it from us", I finished pumping my fist into the air. The teens around us followed my lead and did the same, yelling a harsh "yah", all at once. I smirked and crossed my arms smugly. Look out Vlad.

* * *

I stood outside of the Nasty Burger watching a large group of teens chanting 'fries not lies' over and over again. Everyone had different sings that they were holding mine saying '_teens are people to'_.

Instead of standing up front with Danny and his friends I chose to stand to the side with Nick who was too young to rally.

"Come on Nate, let me rally", he pleaded. I smiled at him fondly and handed him the sign.

"Here you can have my sign, but stay over here with me. I think we had enough confrontation with the mayor for one day".

Nick beamed at me and started to chant with the crowd and enthusiastically pump the sign up and down.

My head turned when I saw Vlad's black limo pulling up to the scene with a mixture of anticipation and dread. I really wanted this whole thing to start yet I had a very bad feeling that this wasn't going to end well, not with Vlad and Danny's ghostly rivalry. I frowned and walked protectively over to Nick.

"Stay close to me alright", I stated rapping my arm around his waist.

Nick looked at me perplexed, "uh ok Nate just don't embarrass me k"? I rolled my eyes and smirked down at him.

"Don't worry I won't, besides when have I ever been embarrassing"?

Nick got a mischievous gleam in his eyes, "Well this morning with the whole waffle thing and there was that time with the shaving cream . . .", he trailed off and nervously scratched his head when he saw me glaring daggers at him.

"Never speak of those instances again", I said coldly. Nick chuckled nervously and looked away.

Without warning I burst into laughter only serving to confuse my young companion. "Dude I was totally kidding"! I smiled at the look of relief on his face enjoying the situation to the fullest.

It was then that we noticed that Vlad had excited his limo with a self-satisfied grin.

"Is it just me or does he look incredibly creepy", I asked Nick rather loudly.

He looked back at me and nodded in agreement, "Man you were spot on when you said he looked like Mrs. Clause". We both started to chuckle in amusement when we realized that the entire crowd had heard us. Sam and Tucker were stifling laughter and Vlad had a shrill look on his look. Turning his attention back to the crowd of teens Vlad glared at the two and they instantly stopped there laughter.

"Is it just me or does it look like he's up to something", I whispered into Nick's ear.

Nick took a moment to ponder this. "Now that you mention it yah". Our conversation was cut short by Vlad's patronizing voice.

"Now, now children I'm sure we can reach some sort of an understanding here".

"We're not children so stop treating us that way", rebutted Sam with an icy glare. The crowd behind her started to cheer along with Nick at my side.

"You know technically we are children but whatever floats her boat", I said to Nick.

Nick rolled his eyes at me, "You know what she meant".

"Yah, yah", I said waving him off dismissively. I looked to my left to see Danny's parents run over to the scene.

"Never fear, we're here to scoop up the small fry. Oh and that reminds me did you ever think of super sizing those Vlady meals", exclaimed Mr. Fenton idiotically.

I looked to Nick and instantly we fell onto each other for support in an intense laughing fit. We began to point at Vlad's irritated expression not caring if he saw us.

I whipped stray tears out of my eyes as I gasped for breath. "Something tells me that Vlad doesn't like Mr. Fenton very much".

Nick sucked in a few breaths before replying, "Man Vlad is really fun to be around"!

I pondered over this for a moment. Nick had a point. Every time I was around Vlad something either interesting or funny would happen. "Sadly I can't help but agree".

Vlad sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he listened to our conversation and Jack's never ending blathering.

"Oh, for the love of"- Vlad shook in anger before walking over to Sam-"Oh, come on now dudes, can't we rap about this, open up a meaningful dialog". Vlad made the most hilarious hand jesters while saying this to Sam and for what felt like the millionth time I found myself lying on the ground laughing at Vlad.

"Oh *hiccup* my god *hiccup* how does no one else find this *hiccup* funny", I screeched holding onto Nick's arm who was right by my side thinking exact same thing.

Before Vlad had a chance to make a witty comeback to us Danny flew down from the sky as Phantom with a po'ed look. "Why don't I open something up, like a big can of worms"!

Nick and I paused in our laughter before snorting and laughing even harder.

"Dude that was so lame", Nick practically screamed. At this point everyone's eyes were on us all with an irritated look, well Vlad thought it was _somewhat _funny that we insulted Danny but still rather annoying.

"Will you two just shut up already", screeched Vlad. The two of us looked at each other and stopped our laughing, avoided his eyes.

Vlad felt a small sense of satisfaction at finally having someone listen to him before he was soon brought back to the matter at hand.

"It's the ghost kid", yelled Mr. Fenton pointing a gun at Danny's chest. I tightened my grip on Nick and shoved him behind me so that he could see but would be out of harm's way.

I lifted an eyebrow in surprise when Vlad took the gun out of his hands. "Just a moment, were all friends here, hmm, let's let the lad have his say". Danny flinched away from the man when he placed an arm around his shoulder.

"Huh", murmured Nick from behind me. I looked down at his confused face and shook my head.

"Huh, uh really? Ok then I'll give it to you straight. The mayor is a phony and he's hiding a secret that would shock you all"! My eyes widened at the implication. Was Danny really going to tell his secret? One thing's for sure if he did that Vlad's life would be over. He would be hunted by the GIW and if caught, tested on. How in the hell could Danny be so heartless?

"It's time for the world to know that Vlad Master's is really"- Danny was cut off by something that confused me to no ends . . . Plasmius. No not Vlad transforming into Plasmius but Plasmius flying above Vlad's head.

"The most feared ghost nemesis in the entire ghost realm", boomed his voice as Vlad smirked at, uh, himself?

"What in the hell", I questioned aloud. No one seemed to notice my comment except Nick as they were too shocked by the ghost's words.

"Oh dear, it's a clearly evil, yet devastatingly handsome ghost villain. What ever shall we do", he questioned in a completely rehearsed voice.

I snorted at the handsome part and rolled my eyes. Plasmius took a moment to glare at me before gaining a wicked smile.

My eyes widened when he started to shoot several large beams of pink ecto energy out of his fingertips. I took a moment to marvel at the sight and wonder if I could do something as grand and powerful as that. But that thought soon left me when a beam was sent towards Nick and I. My eyes widened and I pulled Nick out of the way just in time for the shot to miss.

I turned to glare at Vlad with an icy look, my eyes flashing red. The wind around us started to pick up sending leaves and stray bags to flutter in the wind. This only added to the panic and screams filled the air. Vlad looked around perplexed by the sudden change of weather. As I started at Vlad I felt my anger rise higher and with it the winds started to pick up. The braches on the trees were being pushed and pulled madly threatening to tear them in half. People's hair and clothes flutter around their bodies and even the wind even managed to tear some people off the ground. I felt a tug at my overly long sleeve and turned around to face Nick, whose eyes widened in surprise.

"N-Nate you're eyes, there red". I frowned down at him before my gaze softened and turned my eyes back to their normal green. I smiled slightly, calming down.

With my new calm the winds came to a stop and I noticed that the fight between what I'm going to assume is Vlad's copy and Danny. Turning back to Nick I sighed. "I'll explain later".

Danny and Vlad flew into McMaster's breaking through the windows. "See Danny Phantom attracts the worst kind of villains the ghost world has to offer and he's virtually powerless to stop them", accused Vlad.

I frowned and looked down at Nate who was clutching my hands like a life line.

I was highly tempted to help Danny defeat Vlad's copy but knew deep down that there was no way I was leaving Nick and since I couldn't duplicate myself and allow myself to be in two places at once was that out of the picture.

Nick looked up at me with his chocolate brown eyes full of wonder, not a bit of the fear. Knowing Nick it wasn't the ghosts that scared him but the wind. When Nick was younger I had gotten him into ghosts so this was like the equivalent of seeing Superman fly threw the sky for him. I lost my good mood when I looked back over at Vlad and shook my head sadly.

While I doubted Vlad wanted to hurt anybody I still didn't like the fact that he was shooting at us. Although I suppose I can find it in myself to forgive him. After all if I hated him I wouldn't be able to enjoy myself around him anymore.

My eyes widened when Danny was flung up and out of the roof of the restaurant and landed in a chock hold. I took a moment to glare at Vlad who gave me a questioning look before turning his amused expression back to Danny and his copy.

"I see that I am forced to take matters into my own more capable hands", said Vlad pulling out a ghost hunting gun. And no one wonders how or why he's carrying something as strange as that around? Why is everyone in this town so stupid?

"Stand down ghost, there's a new mayor in town and his name is Vlad Master's"! The crowd gasped while I scowled, my eyes burning there fiery red again. Plasmius falter in the air as his gaze fell upon me. A smirk appeared on his lips for less than a nanosecond until he took up a pathetic expression.

"Oh, no please don't hurt me mayor Masters I beg of you", he said in a sniveling tone and turned back to laugh maniacally at Danny.

He flew down and kneeled down in front of the glaring Vlad. "Please take pity on me! I'm but a poor dumb ghost and I can't help but being bad", he said crying.

Nick snorted and walked out from behind me. "That was pathetic. He's not a very good actor. I wonder what his scheme is". I raised an eyebrow at this comment. How did Nick know that he was faking? A proud smile formed on my lips.

"I don't know but when I find out I'll let you know". Man Nick really was smart for a ten year old or at least I would have said that if he hadn't done what he did next.

I watched with a twitching eye as Nick and threw a rock at the sniffling ghost's head and yelled, "Yo ugly, you really need to take some better acting lessons"!

My lips were slightly parted in disbelief. Plasmius growled and rubbed his head irritably, momentarily getting out of character.

Vlad glared at us to and I knew that he wasn't pleased at our interrupting his performance yet again. I nervously waved and stammered out, "Uh . . . you're welcome"?

Vlad scoffed at us before turning his attention back to his copy and let his gun glow with energy. "And that is exactly why I'm taking you down"!

I smiled when in the nick of time I saw Danny fly into Plasmius whose eyes changed from pure red to green. Nice move, overshadowing the clone. Looks like Danny's a bit smarter than I thought.

"Go ahead and do your worst", yelled Danny. With that he took off and flew in a circle. Vlad aimed the gun at him waiting for the perfect moment. That moment came when Danny was right in front of his limo which went up in a ball of fire. When the smoke cleared the form of Danny Fenton lying 'injured' was seen by all.

He shakily got up and looked around 'weakly' "Wha-what happened? I'm just a helpless impressionable teenager who was minding his own business when"- he paused to flash Tucker a smile-"boom"!

"Oh my gosh! The mayor shot Danny", exclaimed Sam.

Tucker started fake crying, "he zapped an innocent kid"! The crowd of parents turned to set their glares on Vlad.

"What, I mean no", Vlad stammered. Sighing in exasperation I looked at my watched. I slapped my forehead in anger.

"Great now we're late for the Packer's game! Come on Nick", I said pulling Nick onto my back unaware of the perplexed expression I was receiving from none other than the mayor.

"Interesting".

**Sorry that this ends hear but I would have had to make this chapter **_**a lot **_**longer to tie up the loose ends. So next chapter will be the finish of eye for an eye just going over Vlad's speech. The rest will be the continuation of this chapter. Just so you know this story is only just beginning. Oh and stop telling me to get a beta. My grammar could be worse. If you don't like it don't read it!**

**Oh and you know how I had Nate yell onwards and upwards to infinity and beyond? Well I actually exclaimed that while I was walking on a hiking trail over spring break and two nice Asian looking people in their early twenties apparently heard because they quoted me and stated to laugh. Strangely enough that made me laugh to. Man I was hyper that day. I was talking to my brothers about fanfiction the entire hick ironically and he wanted to beat his head agents a rock to get me to shut up . . . but I wouldn't! :3 I'm just evil like that!**


	6. Stupid Box Ghost

**Summary: Nate Valentine was not just some normal girl, losing her parents as a baby didn't help. This 14 year old was always different in her own special ways but when something literally changes her will it be for better . . . or for worse? **

**So my mom is making me join cross country for a sport next year and apparently starting like July 14-Agust 30 I have to do intense running Monday-Friday! It's like being back in freaking school only worse! I'm not ever a runner and these people are scary hardcore, how am I supposed to keep up? Oh and get this, my mom said that she had the same cc coach when she was my age and that he was seriously strict! Thanks a ton mom (flippin traitor!)**

Chapter 6

Stupid Box Ghost

"TOUCH DOWN"! Without warning I tackled Nick and started yelling as loud as I could in his face.

"Ah, get off me Nate"! Nick thrashed under my hold with one eye closed as he tried to inch his way out of my grip.

I blinked a couple times before setting him down and blushing. "Oh, right . . .". Yah I kind of went a little over board there but who cares? The Packers won!

After an awkward silence I cleared my throat and brushed myself off. I frowned for a moment and scratched the back of my head uncomfortably. Was I really going to tell Nick about my powers? I mean he saw my eyes flash red and he's a smart kid and all so he might figure it out on his own. But will he accept me and still 'love me' if he knew? My frowned deepened as I turned to face Nick.

Nick's scowl quickly dissolved as he saw my face. He tilted his head to the side. "What's wrong Nate"?

I bit my lip nervously, something I never did and began to tap my foot. Looking into his dark brown eyes I felt a sense of calm. Taking in a deep breath I asked, "Nick you would like me no matter what, right"?

Nick seemed to ponder this for a moment before slowly nodding. "As long as you don't do something psychotic like kill or maim someone I'm cool".

I smirked and lightly chuckled. Slowly I felt the gravity of the situation sink into me. Telling Nick could potentially lead to someone else finding out and that wouldn't be very good, especially if it was the GIW. I shuddered a bit at the thought.

"Nick, I have something to tell you but you need to swear you won't tell anyone", I said sternly.

Nick cocked an eyebrow up and frowned. "Of course Nate".

I nodded and licked my lips. "I'm . . . uh how do I phrase this"? I abruptly I stood up and looked down at Nick. "You think ghosts have the potential to be good right"?

Nick nodded, "Of course, I believe Phantom's good don't I"?

I nodded again. "Good, just making sure . . . Well apparently ghosts aren't always all dead, some are still half alive, unable to fully be human or ghost, dead or alive".

Nick looked skeptical, "Are you sure because I'm pretty sure you can only be dead or alive, not both".

I bit my lip again. "Apparently not". Closing my eyes I found my core and called upon it. I felt the cold consume me and the weight of the world leave my shoulders.

Slowly I opened my eyes afraid to what I might find. Instead of finding a cowering or hostile ten year old boy I saw something confusing. Nick had a bright smile on his face and was practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"_COOL, you're like a super hero_"- he bounced over to me and started to poke various parts of my body. He shivered a bit, "Wow you're really cold . . ."- he then stuck his hand in my flaming hair-"Ow, hot", he screeched putting his hand in his mouth. He quickly forgot his hand though. "This is the awesomest thing ever"!

I blinked several times at him. "You mean you're not afraid"?

Nick snorted, "Of you . . . well you do look kind of scary. But still! Man you look seriously badass! I mean you look _way _cooler than all the other ghosts I've seen".

I laughed at him. "Thanks".

Nick stared past my head for a moment with a distant look in his eyes before looking back to me, "So what do you call yourself? You don't go around calling yourself Nate do you cause that's kind of a dead giveaway".

I rolled my eyes. "No, my name's Scorcher".

Nick nodded his head in approval. "Not bad, not bad. So what can you do"?

I frowned contemplatively. "You know the basics. Fly, intangibility, invisibility, oh and I shot a few ectobeams"!

He frowned, "That's all? The Wisconsin ghost could make tornadoes, ectofrisbee thingies, and all that other cool stuff"!

I stared at him dumbly. "Wisconsin ghost? Oh, you mean Plasmius. Yah I know right! I've seen Phantom do some cool stuff too like force fields, cloning, and overshadowing".

"Wait who? Who's Plasmius"?

I smirked down at Nick. "Yah that's the Wisconsin ghosts real name, well his ghost name at least . . .".

"What's that supposed to mean"?

I hesitated for a moment. "You need to realize this is even more top secret than what I just told you".

Nick stared at me dumbly again. "Why"?

I shifted uncomfortably in my position in the air. "I kinda figured out I'm not the only half ghost but the other two don't know that I know and would be _pissed _if they knew".

Nick's eyes lit up and he jumped up into my face. "Who else Nate"!

I sweat dropped and flew back a few feet. "If I tell you, you can't let anyone else figure out and for the love of god don't approach these people and ask them about it, do you understand"?

"Yeeeeeeees", he whined with a puppy dog pout.

Sighing I continued. "Well Plasmius is actually Vlad Masters and"-

"No freaking way! The billionaire mayor is a half ghost"!

I cringed at his volume. "Uh, yah . . . and he sort of cheated to win the election to get back at Danny"-

"You mean Danny Phantom", he interrupted a bit confused at this point.

I huffed in annoyance at his outbursts. "Yes, and he just so happens to be Danny Fenton to".

Nick didn't react for a moment but before I knew it he was laughing on the floor. "Dude you mean the kid in the freaky ghost hunter family? Talk about irony man! But . . . why do they hate each other I thought that Vlad and the Fenton's were friends"?

I nodded, "That's what I was wondering but when I tried to talk to Danny and his friends about it they played dumb. I even tried to tell them that I knew Danny's secret but they freaked and I backed down"- I paused and changed back. Sitting down on the sofa I leaned back and sighed-"I guess they aren't ready to learn the truth yet but the longer they refuse to listen to me the more I start to wonder".

Nick walked over to me and sat down. "Hey Nate . . ."?

I looked over at Nick and frowned. "Yah"?

"Do you think you were the one who made the wind go all berserk earlier today"?

I brought my hands behind my head and closed my eyes to ponder this. Now that I think about it the wind was pretty messed up at the protest. As far as I knew Plasmius and Phantom couldn't control the wind. I knew that Phantom had ice powers, was it possible I had some sort of wind powers?

I opened my eyes back up. "It's possible".

Nick smiled over at me. "Then there's only one way to find out"!

I couldn't help but smile too. "What did you have in mind"?

Nick smiled evilly. I shrunk back from him and held up my hands. Before I knew what happened Nick threw water all over me. My left eye twitched in annoyance. "What the heck was that for"!

Nick laughed, "Well I figure if you can control the wind you can dry yourself off right"?

"Uh . . . I guess"? I whipped some of the water off of my face and looked into Nick's confident eyes. He believed in me and encouraged me when he had only learned this mind blowing secret of mine that would make most people piss themselves a few minutes ago. Wow this kid was weird.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I scrunched up my nose in effort and carried this on for several minutes. After a while my eye started twitching in irritation and without warning I yelled and gave up entirely.

"Yah, that's not gonna happen", I said frowning at the startled Nick. I lifted an eyebrow, "What"?

Nick blinked at me and then looked down at himself. Clearing his throat Nick dusted himself off and plopped down on the coach next to me.

"Don't be discouraged it was only a first try". He paused for a moment to looked at me with contemplation. "How long have you been a ghost anyway"?

I shrugged, "About a week".

Nick rolled his eyes and smirked at me, "Well that's why you're having trouble, you probably haven't even mastered the basics yet so how can you attempt something as complicated as controlling the wind"?

I smiled at Nick finding his words to be comforting. Of course he was right, I hadn't even covered the basics yet. I was an ok flyer (it came naturally to me, probably a ghost thing) but everything else I was having difficulty with. I mean I could barely stay tangible at times let alone create an ecto attack. In fact I was lucky I managed to actually create one in the first place. Perhaps once Danny knew that I was a ghost he would teach me. That would defiantly be helpful, after all he's been a ghost for at least a few months now, much longer than myself. But then how long has Vlad been a ghost? I'd have to ask Danny that later to.

"True but-", I stopped mid-sentence when the familiar tingling sensation shot down my spine. I slowly turned to face Nick with a blank face.

Nick's features scrunched up in confusion, "What's wrong"?

I shook my head and my long hair fell in front of my eyes. "My ghost sense just went off, there's a ghost nearby".

"Ghost sense eh, that's pretty cool. So what're you going to do about it"?

I frowned deeply at his question. What _was _I going to do about it? Didn't I just go over how I needed training because I didn't know how to use my powers; I mean what could I even do? Besides how do I know it's a 'bad' ghost. It might very well be some random ghost just going for a stroll, even if it's unlikely.

I scrunched my eyebrows together forming a mini scowl. "What do you think I _should _do"?

Nick sat back farther into the coach and placed his intertwined hands behind his head. Shrugging he looked at me, "Why not check it out? If it's too much for you to handle then let Phantom find 'em. If it's not then it could always be good practice for you".

I considered Nick's words seriously, instead of simply brushing them off. He _did_ have a point. If it was someone like Skulker or that Techno guy, the one who controls electronics, then I'll bail but if it's someone simple enough then a little practice won't hurt.

Slowly I found myself nodding in agreement. "Alright but if I die for real I'm going to haunt you", I playfully threatened. Nick rolled his eyes and smirked at me. Standing up I tousled his hair and transformed into my ghost half. "Oh and by the way, if something goes wrong, cover for me and don't have a panic attack".

I didn't wait for him to reply, as I already knew his answer, and flew through the walls thanks to my intangibility. I crossed my arms and looked around for the ghost with an intent gaze.

"I am the Box Ghost, _beware_"!

I turned around to see none other than the Box Ghost (I knew who he was because of the multiple times I'd seen him at my school) with a frown. "So you're the one who set off my ghost sense"?

The Box Ghost scowled at me and held up a random cardboard box in his hand. Just as he was about to speak a green blast of ectoplasm hit him in the back sending him to the ground with a scream. I furrowed my brows in confusion. "Uh, you ok . . . Box Ghost"?

Before he had time to respond he was yet again cut off, this time by a familiar voice. "You again"? I looked up into the sky to see Phantom floating with his arms crossed and a scowl fiercer, with slightly more irritation in it than the Box Ghost's. I matched Phantom's facial expression and crossed my arms as well.

"Yah and considering I haven't done anything wrong do you think that you could maybe, oh I don't know, NOT ATTACK ME THIS TIME"! My eyes intensified in there eerie glow showing Phantom just how angry I was with him from our last encounter.

Phantom scoffed at me, "And why shouldn't I? Not only did you terrorize those people in the helicopter you also broke there camera"!

I huffed in indignation at his weak retort, "I only did that because that footage could have ruined Mr. Masters life"!

From the corner of my eye I caught sudden movement and upon further inspection realized that it was the Box Ghost slowly inching away from us with an awkward and semi relieved look on his face. A smile threatened to tug at my lips. It looked like I wasn't the only one who didn't want to receive Phantom's wrath. Phantom, apparently noticing my attention was elsewhere, followed my eyes. When he spotted the Box Ghost making his escape I noticed that he instinctively clutched onto his soup thermos thingy that catches ghosts.

The Box Ghost paused in midair when he noticed our stares and his eyes widened. Regaining his composure slightly he thrust his hands out in front of him and wiggled his fingers letting out one last "_Beware_" before vanishing completely. I blinked in surprise; I had not seen that coming. Turning back to Phantom I fearfully noticed that he was fuming and I yet again had his undivided attention, only this time I had nothing to distract him with. I chuckled nervously and packed up a few feet in the air in a desperate attempt to put distance between the two of us. There was no way that I'd be able to win in a fight agents Phantom, let alone injure him, so what was I to do? I couldn't just revile my true identity to him, could I?

Before I had time to contemplate this any further a ball of green ectoplasm came heading right for me. I'll never be able to explain this but I somehow managed to dodge his first attack . . . unfortunately this left me vulnerable to his second. I was flung backwards from the force of his attack and skidded across the pavement, stopping in some shrubs. I gingerly rubbed the back of my head and spit a leaf out of my mouth. I let my tongue hang out of my mouth to avoid tasting the after taste of the leave.

"So, I'm guessing you're one of those 'shoot first ask questions later' type of guy, am I right"?

Phantom narrowed his eyes and brought his hands back to create a large ball of ectoplasm.

"Does this answer your question", he retorted hurling the massive ball of energy at me.

My eyes widened and suddenly it was like I was on auto pilot. Right before the ectoplasm hit me I turned intangible, slowly sinking into the ground and then back up so that I was floating a few feet off the ground behind Phantom. A large smile broke across my face. _I freaking did it! Man I love adrenaline!_

"Actually it does, although I could have done without the presentation". Phantom scoffed at me and rolled his eyes. My face hardened when I heard him mutter something along the lines of '_Why do I always get stuck with the stupid ones'?_

I felt heat rising to my fingertips, the same feeling I had the last time I had created ectoplasm. With a yell of furry I hurled an admittedly small ball of red ectoplasm at Phantom. I smirked in delight when it connected with Phantom's chest. Phantom, being stronger than I am, only flew back a few feet in the air instead of falling out of the sky.

"Is that the best you can do", Phantom taunted easily recovering.

I felt heat rise to my face, "Y-yah . . .".

Phantom raised an eyebrow at my admission. "Ha, really"?

I gritted my teeth and balled my fists at my side. "Yes _really_", I grit out literally seeing red. (get it she has red eyes?)

I swear to god if I didn't know Phantom was Danny I'd probably beat the crap out of him . . . although it wouldn't hurt to try.

A smirk found its way onto my face and I cracked my knuckles. In a burst of speed I shot towards Phantom and socked him in the eye. I sighed as the anger from the past few days was released with a good punch to someone's face, that someone just so happening to be my new friend.

Phantom managed to stop himself from hitting the ground and opted for hovering near the shrubs he had thrown me in.

"Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark", I taunted proud of myself.

Phantom narrowed his eyes. "Damn it, what are my parents going to say when they see this", he seethed.

I lifted a brow intrigued that he would basically tell a random ghost that he's fighting that he is half human. No wonder Vlad found out.

"I don't know maybe something like '_who beat you up this time son'_ or '_man you are a terrible fighter'_"!

"Oh, and your any better", he growled.

I chuckled dryly at Phantoms statement. "Uh, no, but I wasn't talking about me".

Suddenly a large grin spread across Phantoms face. I cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Huh"?

"Have a good time in the Ghost Zone Scorcher"!

"Uhh, what"? That was all I managed to say before I felt myself being tugged to the ground. My eyes widened and I let out a high pitched scream as I found myself being sucked into Phantom's thermos by Sam. My eyes locked with Nick's and I gave him a stern glance and shook my head no. I would get myself out of this situation.

I blinked my eyes rapidly when the lid was placed on the thermos and left me in complete darkness. I let out a groan and banged my head agents the wall with a resounding _clang_. "Stupid Box Ghost".

**I'm sorry that this took me forever to write and the fact that it's short but I found myself addicted to reading Avengers fics and so that occupied most of my time on the computer. You see the only times I would write was when I was bored because at the time I only read Danny Phantom and Teen Titans fanfiction which I eventual got tired of. Don't worry I already have a plan for the next chapter and should be starting it immediately. **


End file.
